Animal Symbolism
by bk00
Summary: Animal Symbolism is an important part of our world and its legends. It can helps determine who we are-or who we're meant to be with. A one shot collection.
1. Dedication

**The first in my shot collection! Please leave review!**

**The Orange Fox And The Lioness**: _Dedication_

He was caught, like a fox in a hunter's trap. Pain had cut off all his mobility, so there was no escape, no back up to come help him as he had ordered everyone to stay away for their own sake. Naruto was scared, to be honest. He knew that with a way to defend himself, he would die. So he dealt with this fear with the same way as anything: keeping up his bravado of courage.

He knew that there was no hope though, as his adversary closed in on him for the final attack. But he wouldn't look away; wouldn't stop thinking of a way to get out till his last breath; wouldn't back down regardless of whatever the outcome may be. There were so many things he hadn't done, like bring back his 'brother' back home to Sakura. He would never become Hokage, never find someone to love—then a war cry cut the air catching both men's attention, and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as the most unexpected ally jumping between him and Pain.

Her lavender hair waved through the air, as Hinata stood in front of him. She had instantly slipped into her fighting stance. He at first shouted out to her, but was cut off when she began to speak. Naruto was tempted to interject again when the Fox whispered, _'Be silent for once, boy. She has something important to say.'_

He stayed silent only to have his eyes widen even more, if possible. Three words came from her mouth, words that he had never heard from anyone. Naruto was stunned, literally speechless. All he could think was '_Why me?' _and '_For how long?'_. In the blink of an eye, the normally quiet girl he once thought he knew spun on her heel, striking the poles that were blocking his chakra!

She was instantly repelled by Pain, only to get up with blood on her face. Naruto caught a glimpse of rage that he had never seen on Hinata's normally calm face after Pain had stepped in-between him and the girl, as she suddenly conjured up Twin Lion heads on her fist. He knew in his gut that on any other enemy other than Pain, the attack would have been fatal. The raven haired kunoichi rushed Pain in an attempt to strike….and succeeded in landing a blow!

Having pushed the threat further away, Naruto watched as Hinata turned back to help free him—her efforts were in vain when she was repulsed into the air, almost gracefully like a ballerina. All the while, the Fox's voice echoed in his head as he screamed out her name, '_She loves you for you, boy. This girl came here to save you, despite know that may very well cost her own life. What are you willing to do to avenge her, if she dies before your eyes for your own sake?' _

He can only watch as she pulls herself up, voicing his wish for her to stop. She's at first limping towards Naruto, Pain doing nothing but watching this event play out before him. Naruto can't stand the guilt in his heart for not recognizing this amazing girl earlier on. Pain ask her why she's willing to risk her life for the Fox's jailer and her response cause Naruto to look at her one more time: "I stand by what I say….because…that's my ninja way."

Those words…he had said the same thing to her, to everybody, once upon a time. His nindo was her nindo, and Naruto couldn't believe it for some reason. Then, every sound is tuned out from around him, as he can only watch Pain project her into the air and slam her next to him. The only thing that penetrates Naruto's state of shock is the sound of metal piercing flesh.

Something inside of Naruto snaps….the only girl who's ever loved him, has now perished at the hand of the man who has killed his teachers. It goes against everything he believes in to use this power, but the rage in his heart is now not something a promise can quell. Naruto can only see red….for anger….for rage….for love that will now never happen….

It's a reckless thing—love that is. It makes you do things you promised yourself you'd never do, or things that you wish you would earlier on. Hinata had heard from Sakura what happened to Suna's Kazekage. She's had nightmares about it happen to Naruto ever since then. Hinata knows that without someone to back him up, Naruto will more than likely die. She…she can't have that, she won't allow him to die….at least not before he understands how she feels.

So here she was standing in between the boy she had come to love over the years and the man who had singlehandly destroyed her home. She smiled to herself, as he told to get to safety, to run. _'Idiot I can't do that. Not with you like this.'_ "I'm just being selfish," The Hyuga heiress started to say.

It had only taken her a minute to say what she needed to express, but for her it felt like a lifetime. As she spoke she remembered all the times he had helped her, inspired her to be better without really knowing he was doing so. Naruto, of course, was stunned. Not that she was surprised—it wasn't ever day a girl you thought as a dark weirdo confessed her love to you on the battlefield. Taking a silent breath, Hinata slipped into her Gentle Fist stance.

With her Byakugan blazing she saw Pain tense a little. Inside her head she smirked, but in reality Hinata spun around to strike one of the poles. Both men were caught off guard by this, but Pain didn't hesitate in blasting her away with some unknown power. Creating some distance between her and Naruto, Hinata's eyes narrowed as Pain.

She rushed her adversary with her strongest attack, regardless of the fact it would be useless, for he had killed both Kakashi and Lord Jiraya. Unexpectedly a blow connected with Pain's jaw, but instead of following up she turned to her primary target: rescuing the boy who had saved her from herself.

When she reached him, Hinata got in at least another good strike in before being repelled again. She hit the ground, her only thought on her mind at that moment was _'Did I just crack a rib?' _Despite the pain that was jolting through her entire body as she stood, she still had a personal mission to finish. She wasn't dead yet, so what reason was there to stop? Her knees gave way as she struggled toward Naruto, but she was resolved not to quit as she crawled to him.

When Pain asked her as to why she was doing this, Hinata smiled. The words she chose to respond with were sure to get rid of any doubt in Naruto about her affections, that they'd inspire him as it had done her. She needed to tell this boy who had been so alone in the world for so long, that he wasn't alone any more, not truly.

When all was said, the next thing Hinata knew was being slammed into the ground and then a sharp piercing feeling in a near her heart. She lay motionless, the pain too much to attempt to move as a ferocious roar shook the ground below her and a flash of light reflected against her white eyes….

A month had now passed since that single event. Not to say that Naruto had been avoiding the girl, but he had done a pretty good job in making sure to steer clear of her. It's not that he didn't _want _to talk to her about it, it was more like he hadn't found the time too what with dealing with an old friend of his. That and he didn't exactly know how. What, was he supposed to say 'Hey, you love me, I think your cute, let's go fall madly in love with each other?'?

He had always wanted to be accepted by others, he never thought someone could actually feel for him the way she did. He couldn't even make sense as to why—okay he knew very well as to why, but he didn't know approach her about it. Never knowing any type of affection how was Naruto supposed to show it to someone else. Respect he could do; admiration, sure; a small crush that'll lead to nowhere, no problem; but love? That was something different entirely.

The boy was so lost inside his own thoughts that he couldn't even eat his ramen—or notice that a certain raven-haired shinobi was sitting beside him! The second he looked up and to his right, Naruto fell out of the chair with a startled cry. "H—Hinata! How long have you been there?" He stammered. The girl giggled a little, before standing up and offering him a hand.

"Only a few minutes, Naruto-kun," He took her hand to stand, afterwards sheepishly scratching the back of his head and looking off to the sides. "Can we talk?" Naruto's head snapped up at the sound of her question. Looking at the Hinata, his hand released from his cranium and lowered. The girl's eyes were soft and saddened but her smile still warm and gentle. Naruto simply nodded, then pulling out his cherished toad wallet to pay for his meal.

Stepping out into the street after following her lead, he was the first to speak when she turned to face him. "Did you really mean it?" He asked almost hesitantly, his eyes flickering from her face to her chest, where he was sure a scar was to be found, "About what you said About what you said when I was caught fighting Pein? About loving **me** of all people?"

There was a moment of silence between the two, until Hinata's smile widened. "Yes." She replied, her voice ringing clear, "And I won't take it back, nor do I regret what I did." Naruto's smile appeared, the light in his blue eyes suddenly sparking again. The negative voice in his head made him somehow believe that she wouldn't hold true, especially after showing what he was carrying within him.

"So you wouldn't object to a date with me tomorrow night then?"

Hinata nodded once, Naruto giving his closed eyed grin as she started to blush. But when he opened them again, she was already falling backwards. "Hinata? HINATA?" He cried out to her, arm out reached but useless. He squatted down beside her, and after a few waves of his hand in front of the heiress face, sighed. She had fainted…again. Now he would have to explain it all to her father. Hokage help him.

**Favorite moment, line, and quote? Also who's curious about the date?**


	2. Nightmares

**Please leave a review!**

**The Panda And The Dove:** _Nightmares_

She remembered when she heard for the first time about Neji's battle and his awful state, when he was sent to retrieve Sasuke, years ago. She had nightmares for weeks afterwards, seeing him dying every night. "Nothing, I'll be fine." she answered him every time he asked her about what was wrong. But being the forever observant person Neji was he knew differently.

It was the fifth week of the nightmares, and not only was her form getting sloppy, but her accuracy had been off by a whole 50 degrees. As he watched her train he used his Byakugan to check up on her state of inner health. Her chakra levels were sporadic, indicating that she was exhausted. Without warning, he grabbed the weapon user's hand to take her away from the training ground…

"Neji, where are we going?" TenTen asked, stumbling over her feet slightly. He said nothing—as she had expected—but only moved faster. He stopped walking when they had arrived at their destination: a carnival was going within Konoha! Tenten's hand slipped out of Neji's at the second of the sight, her hands clasp together and her eyes shining.

The Hyuga genius gave a small smile at how his friend was so excited. She spun on his heel, catching his tiny grin before he had a chance to hide. Tenten said nothing about seeing it, but merely smirked before grabbing his hand.

The two ran around the grounds, Tenten obviously enjoying herself while Neji had a certain sparkle in his eyes despite his facial neutrality. They had played various games, ran into Anko at the dango stand, and—to their displeasure and what would probably traumatize many—found their sensei participating in a Student-Teacher Karaoke contest with Lee.

Amazingly Hinata and Kurenai won (Naruto had apparently rubbed off Neji, who started cheering loudly when his little 'sister' walked out on stage), Shikamaru and Asuma coming in a close second while Sakura and Shizune took third place. Unbeknownst to the duo, the entire time their fingers had been interlaced with one another's.

At one of the games, Neji had won the girl a stuffed panda, which she held with her right arm against her chest, her left slightly swinging back and forth as she unconsciously held Neji's hand. Neji stopped walking suddenly, his hand letting go of hers. Tenten turned around and looked at him confused, even more so when she had seen the soft look in his eyes. "Neji, what— ?"

"Tenten, you do understand that as shinobi we put our lives on the line nearly every day, correct?" She nodded, her grip on her Nene (her panda) tightened, "Yes, I know that, but what—" Neji gave her a rare smile that showed his teeth, pointing to the bear in her arms. "Then you know full and well not to fear death, especially if it is mine. You know that I will die when it is my time, but if that ever does come to past and I'm no longer here for you, that bear is a memorabilia of our relationship-"

Neji paused, the tips of his ears turning pink. Apparently he had not thought his words out as clearly as he should have. He looked to the side to attempt to hide whatever red was attempting to show. "A-as friends! If you ever feel lonely then just hug the bear in memory of me. Is that acceptable?" Neji only received a big hug from her as a response, blinking in confusion before she then broke down in tears, of both sadness and happiness. He hugged her back, rubbing it slightly with the Gentle Fist to sooth any tension she had from not sleep well.

Needless to say, Tenten used his gifted ever time she woke up screaming—except it was a new nightmare containing Gai and Lee in tutus, singing songs of "youth". One squeeze of Nene, and she was fine. She slept well for months, as her gift from Neji lay beside her whenever she slept. Of course that had been years ago, and now Nene sit on her shelf, her first kunai on its neck due to a string. She hadn't had a nightmare after placing the panda doll there, like a dream catcher.


	3. Visit

**The Ferret And The Dear:**_ Visit_

A knock could be heard from inside the apartment, causing the straw blond woman to exit her room. Having change from her mission wear to black shorts and a pink tank top, she had finally started to feel relaxed when this interruption had occurred. "Hold on," She called as she reached the door, "Have a little patience will you?"

Opening it, she blinked at who was standing in the hallway. "Shika?" She asked slightly surprised at the lazy tatician's appearance. He gave her a slight wave of his right hand and a tiny, near invisible smile. Her left hand pressed against the archway, Temari's eyes watched as he went for his back pocket. Pulling out an envelope, he handed it to her with that impossible aggravating uninterested look.

"Tsunade-sama wanted me to deliver this to your brother in person. Apparently the information is too case sensitive to be sent by carrier hawk. Knowing my semi-good relations with you, she chose me since it wouldn't raise any suspicions and look as if I came to visit a friend." Raising an eyebrow at him, she took the document. Turning away to place it on the kitchen's island, she couldn't help but think he was holding something back. Temari was sure of it!

Now what could it be? She knew that Gaara was almost always to be found in his office except for when noon rolled around and he went out to lunch with that Matsuri girl. He had to have another motive, another reason as to why—"Since it'd be entirely to troublesome to have to find a hotel, you think I could just stay here for the night? I need Gaara's answer as soon as possible, so I figured he'd stop by here eventually."

He what? The bastard had gotten ahead of her again! Shikamaru knew that as the Kazekage's sister, Gaara was most likely to visit at some point! Not only that but the deer herder knew that she wasn't going to say no to an ally and a close friend. She would never at admit, to him at least, but she did enjoy his company any time she happened to be in Konoha. Every time she happened to stop by, they'd play a game of Shogi.

She was to determine to win at least once—the time when he was arguing with his mother, obviously distracted, did not count. And she almost hadn't won that game! Temari took a moment as she turned back to him to think of the different scenarios that might very well ensue upon welcoming him inside: The awkard shower scene, the accidently trip and kiss….She blushed despite herself, shaking her head of the ideas. She sighed, only wishing half-heartedly she could just close the door and walk away.

But because the pros outweighed the awkward cons, she stepped aside. "Come on in and wait on the couch. I'll go set up a bed in the back and then we can talk. You bring the game?" He was a step ahead of her again, pulling the board game from his messenger bag and placing it on top of the coffee table before sitting. He plopped down, arching his head back on the couch and smirked. _'Ready when you are.'_ Was the look in his eye, causing Temari to shake her head slightly before heading to the guest bedroom.

When she returned to the living 15 minutes later, Shikamaru could be found behind the couch with Kankuro sitting on his back, the Nara's face pressed against the closet. The boy's hands were restricted by chakra threads; his feet locked together by….sand? Gaara stood in the doorway, somehow caught in Shikamaru's jutsu.

"What-"All three (well, two) looked up at the sound of her voice, "What is going on here?" Though the Sand kunoichi had said it as calmly as possible, the anger in her voice was hard to to ten with closed eyes in order to dose her fury, she had hoped someone would explain. When no one did, her eyes snapped open and she stomped over to the only one standing-Gaara! "Tell me why he's on the ground-now!"

Putting enough venom in her voice as she lifted her brother off the ground (Shika had released his move the second he had heard her enter the room), she caught the flicker of fear in his non-expressional face. It was thanks to a drunken enraged Tsunade that the Kazekage now understood that there was nothing like a woman's anger.

"We did not know who he was and attacked out pure protectiveness for you. Kankuro and I believed him to be a suspicious person who wished to perform some sort of indecent act upon you. With that thought we engaged him." Regardless of the fact that Gaara had said it with a completely straight face, Temari tried to fight the pink that was showing in her cheeks, not noticing the slight red that appeared in Shikamaru's, at the phrase "indecent acts"! It was sweet of her brothers to be so protective, but still!

"He is merely staying the night; in his own room; in his own bed! Besides who are you to dictate who I sleep with? You may be my leader but you're still my little brother!" Temari took a moment to actually think about what she had just said, the red becoming more obvious then before. "W-why are you away from the desk?

Gaara's face gave nothing away, except for the slight aversion of his eyes. "I am merely her to deiliever your cake that Matsuri made for your birthday (also maybe have a piece. She would not let me have any.) Kankuro came with me to wish you best wishes from Ebi-sensei." Temari's eye brow rose. Her birthday? Her birthday. HER BIRTHDAY!

The blond let go of the young Kazekage at the sudden realization that she had almost skipped her special day. She looked to Shikamaru who had just been allowed to get up, dusting himself up. "Is that why you're really here?" She snapped at the dark-haired boy walked over to him and looked him in the eye (damn him for growing a couple inches taller than her!) "Is that letter for Gaara some excuse to come see me? How did you even know today was my birthday?"

Scratching the back of his head, he gave slight sigh of annoyance at her aggressiveness. "You can be such a drag sometimes, Temari. 2) The letter is legit 2) Ino told me as she is my best friend (remember those slumber parties with the rest of the girls?) and 3) Yes I did come because it was your birthday. I thought it was a nice gesture (that and my mom wouldn't stop nagging me to come visit you…) If this is going to be bother—" Shikamaru stopped scratching his head when suddenly something soft pressed against his lips. Closing his eyes to enjoy he couldn't help but think that maybe come to surprise her wasn't so nettlesome….

**Favorite moment, line, and quote?**


	4. Conversation

**The Scarab and The Hound: **_Conversation_

"So who are these millions of fans, Kiba?" Shino asked as the bug wielder looked away from the tree branch that had caught his attention. Kiba blinked, sheepishly scratching his right cheek as he gave a tiny smile. Shino gave his friend a side glance, as they started to enter the marketplace.

"Well, there's a lot of them so I can't memorize all the names…" was Kiba's response with a light chuckle. If he hadn't been talking to Kiba, who for one had known him for a long time and two was actually very observant when it came to certain mannerisms of his teammates, the sudden quirk of Shino's right eyebrow would have gone unnoticed.

"One of them wouldn't have to be a girl whose 'hair is brighter than Konoha's flames?'"

Kiba halted suddenly, dropping his hands to his side. His jaw tightened and his fists clenched as he whispered "Where did you hear that?" Shino gave a little smirk, which in turn caused Kiba's eyes to narrow. Out of one of his various pockets, Shino suddenly produced what seemed to be a piece of paper. The dog tamer's eyes widened significantly once he realized what the item truly was! Kiba moved to snatch it from Shino, but the bug master slid away with easy. This went on for a while as they ran and dodged through the people, careful not to cause too much of a disturbance.

Eventually, Kiba became tired from the raging game of catch, sitting against the closest building's wall. It always impressed him how fast Shino was. Playing tag with him and Hinata hadn't been his best idea when they were younger, for that exact reason. "How?" Pant "When?" Pant "And why?"

Kiba couldn't see Shino's smile, but he knew full and well that his friend was getting some sort of sick enjoyment out of this. Shino closed the distance between them, taking a seat beside him. Handing Kiba the letter, Shino took the chance to rest in order to explain. "I found it this morning on your desk after I came to pick you up. You had left the room to go get some breakfast, it caught my interest, and so I decided to keep it with me. I didn't know you went for girl's 'whose eyes are like crystallized honey'."

Kiba blushed despite himself, looking in the opposite direction of his friend. "Sh-shut up, man. I don't alright. I just promised her that I'd write her a letter and figured since I'd write something poetic, okay?"

"…..So you're whipped….?"

Kiba's right eye twitched at the allusion. Just 'cause he was a dog owner didn't mean he was anybody's bitch. "I. AM. NOT. WHIPPED. What does it matter who I like anyway? I don't care who you have feelings for, so why should you do the same for me?" Kiba barked, suddenly finding energy in his frustration.

He gave Shino a hard look, but turned away because he was ever more annoyed by the fact that Shino's expressions were even more unreadable than when they were younger. It was only tiny things that Kiba could catch, never anything huge._ 'Damn Aburame and his clothes…._' Kiba thought to himself.

"So you don't have a problem if I go ask Hana out?"

Kiba raised his hands in the air, as a sign of 'I don't care!' "Yes go ahead, do what you want! I don't—wait. No. No you can't. Shino?" Kiba turned around only to find that Shino had all but disappeared. Goddamn him and his speed. "SHINO!" He yelled, muttering a curse under his breath before taking off after his best friend.


	5. Sympathy

**The Tiger And The Robin:** _Sympathy _

A red head kunoichi sat in her jail cell staring at the ceiling. The Village she had originally left from was a mystery to her capturers; the only thing the Leaf knew was that she had been a part of Sasuke's team known as Taka, and that she was a sensory type ninja. And Karin was determined not to change that…

Two things had were on her mind since coming to Konoha, the first being the blond boy named Naruto. He was someone who had been close to Sasuke before Tobi's (or even Orachimaru's) influence. And yet he was the reverse personality of she had carried affections for: instead of a dark aura with a bright chakra system (though it had eclipsed into total darkness as of late), this boy had a bright aura with a deeper, darker chakra than she had ever seen before. It made her curious as to how polar opposites they had been once upon a time, how they still were today…

The second thing was about the bowl cut ninja that had carried her all the way back to Konoha from the Kage Summit. He had been sweet—weird, he meant to say weird! He would make these ridiculous promises to himself, which for some reason had her smiling. This guy's boundless energy was certain refreshing to be around. The thing that had intrigued her was the fact that she couldn't read his chakra signature, which meant that he either was an expert at concealing his chakra levels or he had very poor control of chakra. And considering how outlandish his attitude had been, Karin assumed the latter.

But now, for some unknown reason, she couldn't bring herself to stop thinking about him: his stupid hair cut, that hideous jump suit, the way he carried her gently, and the feeling of his strong back against her chest. This man was ingrained into her memory and she couldn't understand as to why.

"You have a visitor," Karin looked down at the bars which contained her to see who could possibly be coming to see her. "Good morning, beautiful maiden, I do hope the flames of your youth are burning passionately today!" Karin's glasses tilted to the side as she recognized that speech pattern. When he stepped into view, her eyes widened. What was he doing here?

What was he doing here exactly, Rock Lee didn't know. He would admit that he was curious about this woman who was Sasuke's accomplice. Lee wanted to know what type of person she was, and maybe counsel her heart about the man she had lost to darkness. He had not done so with Sakura years ago, as that had been Naruto's job at the time.

It was a funny situation he had gotten himself into at the Kage Summit: Naruto had left the Village to save Sasuke, someone he hates while Sakura did the same, only to kill the man she loves. Lee's heart clenched at the memory of her shallow confession she had used to try and protect Naruto for once. He had been shocked to see her do so, because it was to another man other than himself and because it completely disregarded Hinata's sacrifice from only a week before.

Having talked to Neji on many occasions earlier concerning the affections of his rival's cousin, Lee had understood Hinata's one-sided feelings to the blond as much as he understood his own for the pinkette. Naruto wasn't exactly the smartest person (he had been oblivious of a girl who loved him for years and it had taken her to almost die for his sake and losing himself to a demon for him to figure it out) but he had seen through Sakura's confession. Lee knew that had it been him or a younger Naruto, they both would have accepted it in a heartbeat. But Lee had assumed that Naruto recognized a true declaration of love because of the white-eyed girl who had risked her life for him.

It was on the return journey home that he realized that the girl now before him had her heartbroken in some way. Gai-sensei had told him and his teammates that "The feelings of one heart and understand another given the situation." So in order to mend that which he understood to some degree, he asked Lady Tsunade if he could escort Karin around the Village (or at least what was left of it) before she was interrogated by the Hokage herself. She had agreed, knowing that the Kunoichi had no chance of escaping with their fastest (excluding Gai and Kakashi) ninja by her side.

He gave her a bit of an uneasy smile, to which she coolly asked "Why are you here?" He bowed, having his upper body straight forward and head aiming in her direction. "*My intentions are pure! I only wish to take you around the village for a while! Please, I'm sure going outside may lighten your mood if only a little!" If weren't for the dim lighting (and the fact that Lee was momentarily oblivious to his surroundings) he might of seen the look of surprise on her face at his question.

He had essentially asked out a girl who could betray him at any moment? **Were all Konoha ninja like this? But he did raise a good point: walking around outside was better than being in this jail cell. Lee quickly explained to the guard that he had orders from the Hokage to take the hostage to see her. Upon securing the key, Lee quickly placed handcuffs on her wrists as a precaution when he entered. Instead of opting to lead his charge by being in front, the taijustu user had decided to walk beside her.

Karin covered her eyes as they exited the holding facility, the sun brighter than she had suspected. He took her all around the camp, explaining about his home and what he called the people's "youthful flame of the heart" while they did so. Karin huffed in response, seemingly uninterested to any passerby's, but with Lee's eye sight he caught the tiniest of smiles.

Lee laughed softly to himself at that for some reason. As they survey all there was to see, Lee learned that Karin had somewhat of a similar personality to a certain cherry blossom. The only difference was that she was generally curious and attentive to what he had to say. Karin learned that she was right: this guy was nice person, who seemed very loving and kind to his friends and family. He carried a lot of pride on his shoulders, and though he was a little eccentric and overbearing, that was fine with her.

Having walked all around the camp, the duo stopped in front of a sakura (cherry blossom) tree located on a hill not too far away. _'What is this place and why did we stop?" _Karin thought to herself. Lee had pressed a hand flat against the bark, as he looked up at the tree.

"This is where I meet my first love, years ago. Her hair was a pink as these very blossoms, and her eyes the same color as a priceless emerald. But before I could tell her, she already had eyes for another."

Karin looked at him with a look of…pity? No, it was something different than that, kinder. Sympathy? Yes that's the word what she was looking for. But why tell her? "I felt betrayed, of course, and promised myself that I'd become strong enough to protect her in case the boy she held affections for ever left her side. He did take his leave, but I still wasn't strong enough to take his place, I wasn't the person she needed me to be!"

Lee pressed harder against the tree, it starting to crack under his strength. Karin jumped at the sight, never expecting him to ever get angry over anything. If her hands weren't cuffed she maybe would have gave him a hug or at least a pat on the back. As she outstretched her shackled wrist, he turned to her. "Though my love for her will never fade, my heart is broken in more than one piece. It is for that reason why I want to help you with your own ache, if I you would let me."


	6. Red

**The Scarab and The Husky:**_ Red_

Inuzaka's were not criers. Hana was not a crier. She hadn't done so since her mother told her that her father was leaving….and never coming back. Then why now, of all times, were tears staining her eyes? It might have something to do with the fully coated boy who lay before her, a gashing wound across his stomach.

Her hands were stained with red, from the blood that seemed to flood endlessly from the opening. "Dammit Shino!" She growled to him, but more so to herself, "Focus on the sound of my voice! If I let you die here and like this, Kiba will hate me and Hinata will never forgive me." _'I will hate myself and never let this go'_ Hana tears were appearing more and more, running down her red fangs.

The symbol on her cheek was supposed to represent strength of heart, the will to stay sharp and pull forward through anything. It was said that their clans 1st leader painted these marks from the blood of his hound, who had risked its life for it master out of love. Shino knew this, for she had told him so. It was probably as to why he had jumped in front of her, and why with the last of his chakra was using his bugs to sketch the symbol on her left hand.

Hana watched in awe at the action, stunned that he was moving at all. The drop of his hand broke her stupor, but it the sound of his breathing kept her from panicking at that moment. It would be easier to tell how he was feeling if she took off his glasses, but because of the stupid comedic events that happened every time she tried, it was pointless.

Even while pressing harder on the injury, needle at the ready, Hana knew she couldn't save him, not from this. She wasn't skilled enough as a human medic. "Please Shino, you can't leave me. Not like this." Hana's eyes were beginning to blur, the chakra focused around her hands fading. When she heard him whisper, "I loved you…" Hana's heart cracked at those words as she his name screamed to the sky.


	7. Coffee

**The Red Fox And The Rat:** _Coffee_

Several months have passed since the 4th Ninja War ended, since we claimed our victories, since everything's gone back to normal. Or at least, that's what I would like to say as things have gotten a little…hetic? No, that doesn't seem right. How about busy?

After our combined alliance of shinobi during the War, it was suggested that each Village send a representative to act as an ambassador between nations and keep the peace. The two choices giving those selected were either occasional visits or to live within the Village. I chose visitation option in which I visit and stay for a week or two, to give me a little vacation time away from home (though I heard Subaku Temari of the Sand took up residence in a heartbeat. Something to do with one of the strategist being an old acquaintance of hers…).

One of the responsibilities was to receive specific documents from our homes-be they requests, politics, or the economy-and deliver them to whichever Kage we happened to be placed under. Because I have only arrived a couple of days ago, Lady Tsunade had decided not to have me take missions at the moment, to get me used to my environment (not that I'm complaining, really, since I get to relax).

As I had walked through the streets to the Hokage's mansion this morning, I did happen to notice looks of fellow early birds. Since I wasn't in active duty, I wore my favorite civilian outfit: a knee-high golden sun-dress, a pair of white sandals, and a white bandana which pulled back my red hair and only showed my mother's golden hoops rather than have my ears poke out. Though regardless of how much I attempted to blend in, it was hard not when you're as dark skinned as I am.

It had taken only a few moments to complete my task, and after having her thank and dismiss me, I wondered what I was to do with the rest of my day. Having step out of the mansion, I was lost in my own thoughts. It wasn't until a voice pulled me away from them: "You're the woman from before…the one who beat up Naruto." I blink to find standing before me a pale pretty boy, who was wearing oversized black clothes. He looked familiar as if I had seen him somewhere…. "Naruto? I asked confused.

I felt my eyes widened, as I remembered where I had heard that name before: an image of a blond shinobi came to mind. Killer Bee spoke highly of him after we had returned home, which is why I committed him to memory. "Oh, you mean Killer Bee's friend," I said, a slight smirk forming on my lips, "Whiskers!" I couldn't keep my voice from sound happy about remembering someone who was close to my sensei. Then I realized what exactly he was asking, and narrowed my eyes. "What of it?" I growled at this boy.

The boy didn't back away as I took a step forward, not even flinching at my slight advance. "Are you not remorseful of what you did?" He asked me out straight. It was the question in itself that had reminded me of why he was familiar: he had been the same one to stop me from beating his comrade. I backed off a little, crossing my arms. "Pfft, of course not," I replied, a slight blush at remembering how badly I had beat the poor guy and all the while thinking _'Of course I am! He did train with my teacher and after learning about him from some of his comrades, I have no other choice but to feel guilty.'_ "I did what I had to for my sensei!"

"So you still harbor animosity towards Naruto?" I felt my face heat up at the question, instinctively getting defensive as I barked at him.

"I never hated him to begin with! I was just….annonyed at the moment…and he let me vent!" I think I saw him give a slight blink of confusion but it might have just been the sun getting in my eyes. _'Just what is he thinking? He's harder to read then Samui!'_ I couldn't help but think as I tried to read his face and expressions for emotion…

"Would you care me for coffee?" Where the hell did that come from? One second this guy's asking me if I hate his friend and then ask to accompany for coffee! Though I did really want to try some of the Konoha's specialties while I was here, and going with someone was definitely better than going alone. I dropped my head, sighing with my eyes closed before shrugging my shoulders and saying, "Why not?"

We arrived to the nearest coffee shop, taking a nearest table to the door. I glanced out the window, only catching glimpses of the people that walk by the window. A young waitress who oddly reminded me of a chipmunk came to our table, speaking so fast that the only thing that I picked up was "I'll give you a moment," after handing us our menus and before she skipped away in with her extremely too happy self. I picked up the menu as and scanned over what they had to offer us, occasionally peeking over the edge to look at my companion.

He hadn't said much as we had made our way here, and didn't seem like the type of guy to do small talk—was it because he didn't know how or because he saw no point in it? This time I did happen to look a bit confused at the menu before. Was it possible I was the only one not a little nervous about this? "So what would you do you think you will be getting—" Crap! I still couldn't remember his name! I felt my face heat slightly again at my mistake, finishing the sentence regardless, "Um, what was your name again?"

"Sai," He replied, finally looking up and ready to order. "And you are Karui." I lowered my menu a little at him calling my name. I hadn't introduced myself how could he have—""You helped out Kiba during the war and befriended Hinata at that time as well. I've heard great things from you from both," I lowered the menu to the table, looking him square in the eye.

A smile couldn't help but creep itself onto my face at the mention of my two friends! Hinata was as sweet as can be but was someone who I wouldn't want to have as an enemy (especially when it involved Naruto. After see told me what happened I knew not to touch him again!). And Kiba, well he was a little wild, but his loyalty to his friends and protectiveness of Hinata gave him good points in my book. Also he wasn't too bad on the eyes, so it was always good to know a handsome guy like him. "I remember you too, Sai. Omoi mentioned you a couple times during his rants. And really, now? How's dog breath and the princess doing?"

"Dog breath? Princess?" I saw Sai give it a moment to think about the two nicknames (it was obvious as to why Kiba was dog breath and considering that Hinata is the heir to the Hyuuga, I thought it fitting to call her that). "They are fine." Not too long afterwards, the waitress, whose name was Brittany according to the name tag, appeared again. She speedily took our order and returned to use in a matter of minutes. I stirred my drink after adding a few cubes of sugar, and blew before taking a sip. Watching from the corner of my eye, I noticed Sai didn't even reach for the sugar or cream but mimicked my blowing.

The next thing I knew, my dress was soaking wet with hot coffee! I give a cry of shock, jumping up and stand up to face him. I'm angry yes, but now I know why he's been acting so strange about the coffee thing and while he looked so lost. This had to be first time in a coffee shop, though if so why invite me to a place he had never been too? The whole situation was funny as I gave it some thought, laughing at it all. "W-what?" I finally uttered after my laughter shifted to mere chuckles. "Is that your first coffee, Sai?" A little pink appeared in his cheeks, causing to me to again laugh. I'll have to have another cup with him and show him how it should be drunk next time. But for now, it looks like I made a new friend over Konoha coffee!


	8. Firework

**The Butterfly And The Boar:**_ Firework_

BOOM! A giant explosion of light and color filled the December night air. The red and purple lights reflected against the girl's blue eyes as she watched the fireworks in complete awe! "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" A blond girl asked her companion, her breathe white from the cold air, eyes never leaving the heavenly spectacle above. His eyes watching the girl as she spins in her purple kimono.

"Yes," He replies, his eyes somewhat down cast to his sandals as he sits himself onto a bench, "And she's standing right before as stunning as ever." The girl turns her head to the large boy in the red robe made by his mother. She smiles at the compliment, but notices all too easily that something is the miss.

After so many years of being friends, teammates, how could she not be able to read him like an open book? Chouji had been eating in moderation, which was unlike him and only happened when he was too focused on something. She had just assumed that maybe he had eaten something beforehand.

Ino didn't become worried until he refused the cotton candy that they always shared for several years (it was something of a tradition that he'd eat a major bulk of it but still leave enough for her to enjoy)! What was wrong? What had she done wrong this time?

"Ino, why me of all people?" Ino blinked—excuse her? What did he mean him of all people? "Why bother to choose me to be your boyfriend? What's so good about me that I get to be with someone as beautiful as you?"

Chouji stood up quickly, his own self loathing twisting his normally cute face into rage causing Ino to take a step back. This wasn't her normal happy Chouji, no this was someone else at the moment. She folded her hands into her the sleeves of her kimono, _'Might as well let him speak.'_

"What have I ever given for you to deserve your love? Naruto gave Hinata confidence, because he realized that she always loved him, regardless of everything he has been. Temari gave Shikamaru enough strength and courage to face up to everything; while he gave her himself, suitable for someone like her. Kiba gave Karui his loyalty, while she was taming his wild heart."

"Shino finally coming out of his shell thanks to Hana. Lee is even more devoted to Karin than Sakura, while Sasuke has finally found his light in the girl despite being blind. Need I even bring up Neji and Tenten's wedding? I've always thought you'd be better with Sai rather than me. I mean I got a beautiful girl, but all you got is—"

'CRACK!' That was the sound of the force of which Ino smacked Chouji's face. He had stumbled backwards, hand to his cheeks as his eyes were wide with surprise. The small framed blonde girl was huffing rather hard from what see had done, but it was the tear drops on the edge of her eyes that froze him.

"Don't you ever," She hissed, her voice somehow hoarse (from the crying? Just when did she start? Why hadn't he notice it?) "Don't you ever think less of yourself, or compare yourself to others. Your really think I could have anyone? Well if I could then I would still want you!"

"Who else is going to give me the honest opinion of me as a person? Be tall enough for me to cry into their shoulder in my heels?" She cried at him, taking a few steps towards him before throwing her arms around his neck (though she had to go on her tiptoes a bit). He hugged her back on response, her voice softening at his embrace.

"Who's going to listen to all my stories and laugh at all my jokes? Who will be my wall when I can't stand on my own, Chouji, if not you? If one of us feels like they don't deserve love, it has to be me. You see the world for what it is—you see me for who I am, for my beauty and beyond that! "

The couple just stood there for awhile, letting the tension that had been there moments before melt into the night. "Ino…" "Yes, Chouji?" "Did you really mean that? What you said about me being your only choice?" She looked up at him, looking into his eyes. "Yes. You know the only person I can't lie to is you Chouji. Though there is one thing I forgot to mention."

"What's that?" "I'd miss your cooking. Not as amazing as mine, but you do have a great sense of taste and work well with your hands when you're making something, especially if it's for me. Oh! And your mom's cookies! Those things are really heavenly." Chouji didn't say anything until he spun her around and wrapped his large arms around her tiny waist, resting his chin on her head. "Who needs my mom's cookies when I have something sweet and angelic right here?"


	9. Unsent Letters

**The Panda And The Dove:**_ Unsent Letters_

"I'll be gone a week I promise." Neji had said to her. It was a mission that hadn't required Tenten's expertise, so instead of not volunteering to go with her husband the weapon's master chose to stay home and relax. He had been holding her hands tightly, looking into her eyes as if he had never seen them before. She had giggled softly at this notion-as serious as he always had been, he always seemed to take it up a notch when it concerned her. Especially since their event not even 2 months ago.

Rubbing her thumb over top the metal that wrapped around his ring finger, she spoke. "Neji, I know. Stop being such a worrywart, I'll be fine. Guy and Lee while check on me every day and if I get lonely I can always go visit Hinata. Focus on the mission ahead and just come back as soon as you can, alright? When you return I have a surprise I want to share with you." She flashed him a gentle smile, knowing she had put his fears at ease.

Neji gave a small sigh, bowing his head a little before showing her determined eyes. He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheeks, before turning and leaving the house. Standing in the doorway, she gave a slight wave with one hand, the other lying on her stomach. Once he was out of her line of sight, the kunoichi headed back inside her home. Grabbing a pen and sheet of paper, she went up stairs and placed the items on her desk. After some searching in her closest Tenten found what she was looking for: a black shoe box labeled "Unsent Letters".

Inside were letters, of which she wrote one a day, concerning her feelings and events of what had happened. Originally it had been to her mother, who had passed after her birth, and then she started writing one to Neji after they had met. It didn't matter if it was a mission or a rainy day, Tenten wrote her heart out in these notes. She hadn't notice till a couple of year ago, but it the exercise had become an almost therapeutic way to express her thoughts and feelings.

She couldn't help but smirk at how long she had kept this hidden from Neji and his all seeing Byakyugan. It was a little secret of hers, but she had created a special type of ink that would only react to her chakra. Also she had placed a cloaking seal on the box and the envelopes. Picking up the pen, Tenten started to write to her mission bound husband being sure to share her little secret.

It had been over two weeks since Neji was supposed to return. His wife knew that he had been over confident in finishing it in only a week. That afternoon she couldn't help but write "You're probably in over your head right now. That's what you get for being cocky." Though it was quick followed by an "I miss you…" and finished up with "Love you always, your Panda."

When it had reached the two month mark, her heart was a little heavy—it would have been broken had it not been for her blond brother-in-law encouragement and Lee's relentless faith in Neji's abilities. And so Tenten wrote about her heartbreak, about how lonely she had become despite all her friends' support, about how missing him felt like missing a part of herself (was this what Kurenai had felt whenever Asuma had left for mission?).

Thought her spirits were raised immensely during one of Hinata's visits, when Tenten was told she would have a daughter. In the letter for that day, she wrote of all the names she could think of, which ones she thought Neji would love, and how she hoped her daughter had her mother's looks but her father's blessing.

On days to come, she wrote of gifts that she had received (after Guy had left, she had _accidently _set the pink jumpsuit he had given her on fire. Where did he even—?), advice she was given, and of course the baby shower which was well attended by all her kunoichi allies (even Karui and Temari had come from their villages to participate!).

Neji still hadn't returned on the arrival day, as she screamed in the hospital room with Lee holding her left hand and Naruto, her right. The Village's best doctors and nurses (meaning Tsunade and the other girls) were helping with the delivery of her TenTen's child. Several hours later, the weapon wielder was holding her baby girl in her arms. "I think I name you, Shana. What do you think?" The newborn gave a small giggle of approval, causing her mother to smile.

When Ino took the baby for a physical, Tenten asked Hinata for a notepad, pulling a pencil from nowhere. Tenten wrote about how beautiful their child was and how at the moment Lee's and Naruto's hands were broken (and how Naruto had said he felt sorry for Sasuke when Sakura got pregnant). It was two months later after Shana's birth that TenTen was going to get a surprise.

On that December morning, Tenten opened the door and squealed loud enough for Gaara to hear her. Through her arms around the man's shoulders, she was excited that Neji had finally come home! Not really in the best condition—serve bags under his eyes, hair astray and damaged, rugged facial hair, and skinny as death—but he had made it home in one piece! He gave a small unseen smile, "Sorry I'm late, I got a little tied up.

She chuckled when she loosened her hold at him to see his face—only to follow follow his line of sight. Hinata had come into the hallway oblivious that her 'big brother' had returned because she was too focus on making ridiculous face and baby talk to the girl in her arms. Tenten couldn't help but smile at her daughter's aunt, only to see Neji's reaction.

He had only caught a glimpse of the child, that much she knew by the crease in his brow, but he was confused as to who it was. It couldn't have been Hinata's, since the hair color wasn't blond or lavender (or red for that matter) but a chocolate brown that seemed so familiar. His eyes slowly focused back on his wife, who gave Naruto worthy sheepish smile: "Remember that surprise?"


	10. Breakfast

**The Fox And The Hound: **_The Breakfast Pups!_

Kiba knew Spring had arrived that April morning, as all his senses were reacting stronger than in the winter months. The birds' chirping was forever constant like his snooze alarm, and he had still yet to find that damned adjustment panel that dimmed the sun and moved it way from that _perfect_ angle to hit his face. More importantly there was the scent of bacon being cooked tantalizing his nose. Wait…. bacon?

Kiba rolled onto his back before sitting up; rubbing the back of his head with his hair now passed his ears when hanging loose. His ears instantly tuned to the sound of running water from the shower in the master bathroom. But if the water was running—"Honey?" He called out, loud enough for her to hear. Counting to ten, he was then replied with a cry of "What?" from the room. "I smell bacon. Are you cooking something?" He asked rather groggily, shaking his head to wake himself up.

"Kiba, love," he heard her say soothingly, "Take a moment and think: how could I possibly be cooking **when I'm in the shower**?" Kiba blinked. Of course she couldn't be in two places at once. Having been married to her for four years, and been on various missions, he should know all (or at least most) of her techniques. Then who could have—his eyes fully popped open at the realization and fear. "_Oh Kami no!"_ was the thought that ran through his head.

Not a moment later he could hear footsteps and voices outside the door. "Move it! I wanna go in first!" said a young male voice. Another male voice instantly responded with "No you move!" before a third and more feminine one growled "Will one of you at least open the door? At least have a fee hand!" After watching the door for a moment it flung open, his three six-year-old kids entering the room and carrying a tray of food.

Each boy held one of the edges the tray, while the girl took the back of it. "Papa!" The girl gave a cry, in a much lighter voice then when she was previously scolding her brothers (she had gotten that trait from her mother. It was going to be impossible to counter in the near future, as it was with Kiba's wife.). His daughter gave him a fanged smile, her front two teeth missing. "We made you and Mama breakfast!"

While all three had inherited his canine's, the girl was the only one to take after her father the most in appearance, the only difference being the slightly darker skin tone and her mother's amber eyes. The boy's mimicked their mother in skin tone and hair, but had his brown eyes. The triplets also wore the Inuzaka fangs on their cheeks to symbolize who their family was.

Kiba grinned when the girl slid in next to him after they had carefully placed the tray over his legs. "This looks really great, Jazz!" He declared as ruffled the girl's hair, who blushed at her father's praise.

He cut an eye to his boys who had climbed into the large bed as well. "Kieto, Rex, I never thought you'd ever be found out cooking." He chuckled as each boy looked away from their father, a slight rosy color coming to their cheeks as they muttered something ("S'not like I enjoyed it or something." "I only did so Jazzy wouldn't cry, alright.")

Picking up one of the forks, Kiba went for a piece of pancake. Taking a small bit, he popped it in his mouth. All three kids watched his reaction, especially Kieto. "Not bad," he said, Kieto punching fist in the air and jumping up, losing his balance and rolling off the bed. The boy's father chuckled, "Next time add a little more milk."

Jasmine, or just Jazz, then piped up with her head lying against Kiba's right rib. "Where's Mama?" Along the line of their entrance, the water had stopped, meaning Karui was done with the shower.

Considering that his mouth was full of food at the second, she was most likely not going to receive a response from him. It was at that moment that the bathroom door open, and the children's mother came into the room. Her outfit was similar to when she was younger, except it was crimson red dress, a gold bandana wrapped on her head, hoop earrings instead of studs, and both her Cloud and Leaf head bands were wrapped around her waist in an X fashion to signify her alliance to both Villages.

"Unlike the bone-headed man you call a father, who was out howling at a new moon last night, I was getting ready for the day." Karui had her hands on her hips, her voice sounding scolding but really she was just teasing her husband. By now Rexaleon had helped his brother up from the floor, checking for any bumps by knocking on Kieto's head with his knuckles. Both boys instantly went to their mother's side, hugging her.

Kiba swallowed what was in his mouth before putting up his hands to placate her. "Hey! I only went out because Ino's pregnant again! So of course we all went out to celebrate with Chouji! Even Shikamaru showed up and you know how busy he is being Gaara's advisor in Suna! Besides you always keep me on such a short leash, that I never get to see the guys anymore!"

Karui ruffled the two male triplets head before sending a pointed glare to her mate. "That's because you and all of your buddies think you can go back to living the younger days when you were free shinobi, not leaders of clans. If I didn't let you go out every now and then, you'd be just as riled up Sasuke, Lee, and Naruto were last month. If us wives let you men do as you please, you'd be dead and we'd be widows."

Kiba had just placed the tip of a piece of bacon in his mouth, to which Karui took the other side as walk over to him. They both bit till their lips could touch and when it was possible they kissed one another (in the background there was a resounding "Ew!" from the boys and a little giggle from Jazz). "Now I'll take these three downstairs while you finish up, alright, Rus?" Karui addressed the children's father with his pet name. He nodded as they parted lips and she continued while ushering their 'pups' out of the room, "Afterwards go get dressed, so that we can go see what Spring has brought us this year!"


	11. Affection

**Please Read And Review!**

**The Slug, The Rabbit, And The Lioness:** _Affection_

The Fifth Hokage, surprisingly enough, was hard at work one morning. Having slipped into a coma from an overuse of chakra, she had a lot to catch up on. Tusnade figured that she might as well get it done now—or at least enough so that Shizune gave the ok to go to the Fifth's favorite bar.

At the knock on the door, she welcomed the visitor without looking up from her papers. Sakura Haruno, her prized student, had arrived to deliver some of the hospital's medical reports. "Tsunade-shishou," Sakura exclaimed, her eyes wide at the sight before her, "You're rather busy so early in the day! Now that's not something I normally see. Are you alright?" It _was _odd to find her teacher willing working instead of being persuaded. But Tsunade merely chuckled, having caught the worry in Sakura's voice.

Though just as the Fifth was about to answer so she could placate her apprentice's nerves, another young woman entered the scene. Her raven colored hair that was normally straight was now curly, her naturally white eyes tinted red. But those details were forgotten for a moment, as both Tsunade and Sakura's minds froze: SMACK! Hinata Hyuuga had slapped the pinkette off her feet.

It took a second to register what the hell had just happened, as Sakura's hand went to her now red cheek—for someone who practiced the Gentle Fist, the girl above her knew how to hit hard when she wanted to apparently—and her mistress jumped up into a standing position, hands slamming into the desk as she barked "Hinata!" But Hinata paid her commander in chief no mind, her eyes solely focused on Sakura only.

"H-how could you?" The heiress choked with her voice full of anger but her eyes on the verge of tears. Sakura was still stuck in shock of the action, but rubbed her cheek to try and ease the pain. What was this girl talking about? What exactly was she talking about?

It was then that Tsunade noted Hinata's blood shot eyes, sign of restlessness and crying. And apparently her student was the reason behind the Hyuuga's distress. But what—"Kiba told me about what you said at the Kage Summit to Naruto…." was all that was said. Tsunade watched Sakura's expression shift from shock to shame, which led to the Fifth to cock an eyebrow.

She had gotten various reports from all of her shinobi that had been involved with the Summit, except Naruto. She had read that Team 7 had made a reunion, Danzo had died by Sasuke's hand (if that rogue was to ever return home, she'd have to secretly lighten his sentence for getting rid of that one eyed bastard), and that there was to be an Alliance among the Villages. What apparently everyone left out was whatever Sakura said to Naruto.

Tsunade was betting she knew what had happened, but she was hoping that she was wrong. It was clear to her that Hinata had the most genuine feelings for Naruto, her affection as obvious as her own had been for Dan, or Sakura's for the Uchiha. It was also obvious that Naruto had liked Sakura, but now only jokingly asked her out like Jiraya had done when he was alive.

A memory from when she returned to the villages flickered to the front of her mind: she had only just arrived back at the Village, but the look that was etched on the normally smiling boy was that of contentment and defeat for Sakura's happiness about Sasuke health. It was at that moment, she theorized, that Naruto realized that Sakura wouldn't ever return his feelings.

"I know you just wanted to protect him, wanted to do that after all that he's helped you," Hinata's hands went over to her chest, Sakura and Tsundae's both eyes lingering to where a scar was located near her heart.

She was obviously talking about herself and the Pain incident. Both women had heard that she had confessed to the blond, only to be defeated by the intruder in front of Naruto's eyes. And at the sight of Hinata being striked, Naruto had become enraged beyond his previously recorded four tail state to almost releasing all nine tails. What was it that Pain had said? "Love breeds sacrifice, sacrifice breeds hatred?"

Sakura had been there when Naruto had promised not to use the Fox's powers after accidently heard her, and as she knew he wasn't one to break a promise unless the conditions called for it. That might have been a sign that Naruto did care about Hinata to go so far. After all he had only gone up to four for Sasuke, who he considered a brother.

"But that doesn't give you the right to toy with heart like that, to manipulate his emotions! You knew that Naruto-kun had affections for you ever since we were in the academy! And just like every other girl in the academy, you were distracted by Sasuke; like all the villagers, despised Naruto simply because he was alone and discarded!"

The guilt struck Sakura hard, knowing exactly what she had done. But it also fueled her anger because someone was degrading her for trying to help her friend. Sakura was now standing up and in Hinata's face.

"Don't act like you understand Naruto! All you've ever done is be in the background and only watch him up till now! And how can you talk to me about twisting his emotions—I'm not the one who caused him to turn into a monster!"

Hinata didn't step away from Sakura's confrontation, nor flinch as the pinkette narrowed her eyes at her. She merely took a breath and wiped away her lingering tears.

"Had I not jumped in, Naruto-Kun would be dead and then we wouldn't be having this conversation,"

There was moment of silence as her words sank into the two other women. Had Hinata risked her life and confessed, Naruto would have still been pinned to the ground and died at the hands of the Atasuki "leader". Neither of them had thought of it like that.

"As for not understand Naruto-kun, I believe I understand what him more than you ever will. My childhood was very similar to his, because despite being surrounded by family, I was technically ostracized for who I was—weak, unconfident and shy. Until I met Kurenai-sensei, Shino, and Kiba plus Akamaru, I understood what it meant to be alone and live in solitude. And I may have not been there with him in the foreground because I wasn't luck enough to be on his team, but even so I've never despised him and only sought to be his friend."

Tsunade knew what Hinata said rang true, for she had talked to Hiashi and Kurenai about Hinata's growth since her Academy days. Hiashi often blamed himself for how his eldest daughter was, which Kurenai didn't even hesitate in agreeing. Though she was the first born many members of her clan had shunned Hinata at a young age because she wasn't living up to high the standards set for her.

Tsunade blinked to see that the tension between the two girls was obviously starting to diffuse by their stances. She took her seat, glad to know that a fight wouldn't erupt between the two. Sakura then asked why Naruto never realized Hinata's feelings, to which Hinata smiled in response: "Other than the fact that no one has ever shown interest in him romantically? Though I love him regardless of his flaws, he isn't exactly the brightest of the Leafs…"

This caused both master and student to smile and give a chuckle, at that was truth. He wasn't the most brilliant guy they knew, but then again all men had their moments. "It's apparently being obvious to everyone since we were younger except him," Tsunade and Sakura both nodded, causing Hinata to blush slightly for the first time during this talk.

"He was distracted by you, Sakura, just like you still are with Sasuke. And like I never once stopped feeling for Naruto, I know you still feel for Sasuke. Why else would you still struggle so much to get him back if you didn't? Love is something that never decays, right Godaime?" Hinata had turned her attention to the Fifth, who smiled.

The girl was right about that: even to this day she still loved Dan with all her heart, and still missed Jiraya as much as she missed her own brother. It was funny how she can see herself in both of these girls, as well as each other. Maybe once all this was all over, Naruto would finally talk to Hinata. Maybe if Sasuke did come to his senses and came back, he would give Sakura another chance.

**Favorite moment, line, and quote?**


	12. Laughter

**The Panda and the Dove:** Laughter

It was after his battle with Naruto that TenTen noticed a difference about the Hyuuga genius. He seemed more relaxed and at ease with himself, was a little less (but not by much) stoic, and she would catch a smile on his face every now and then. Though there was still one thing she didn't remember having seen: it was his laugh.

Lee and Guy were usually laughing over something, but rarely did the sweet sound of Neji's laughter reach her ears. The weapons master blushed for a moment at how she had phrased that thought, but shook it a way. TenTen was a woman on a mission—that continued to fail throughout the week. Nothing that she attempted worked: knock knock jokes, hurting Lee, not even the 100 best Ninja jokes earned a smile!

So it was an accident really when she found out his weakness. They were doing their routine sparring match, and TenTen happened to have quick enough fingers to brush up against the Hyuuga. Neji, for one reason or another, always seemed surprised that out of everyone on the team she had the fastest hands. Of course, seconds later, he'd normally remember that she had practiced till her fingers bled because she vowed that she'd be faster than the wind one day and never lose again. It's the team Guy mentality of not wanting to lose….ever.

But that little detail lay forgotten, as a slight chuckle released from her companion's lips. Tenten's eyebrow rose, and she tilted her head in question. "Neji…." She drew out the pause to gather her thoughts, "You're not _ticklish_,are you?"

Neither of them spoke and after a moment, Neji shook his head. Not that it stop her from catching the look in his eyes, the way they had widened. An evil smirk that seemed to only appear on demons had carved its way to the brunette's face, her eyes suddenly shadowed.

In a blink of an eye, TenTen had him on his back, tickling him relentlessly! Neji couldn't even try to defend himself, and she had him laughing so hard that he was practically gasping for air! That is, until she heard someone clear their throat from behind them….

Turning her head, Tenten's eyes widened as she realized who had shown up! It was Lee—and he happened to have a deep red blush on his face. TenTen then noticed how they were positioned: she was sitting on top of Neji, straddling his waist and couldn't be seen tickling him!

But before she could tell him the truth he said "I see the flames of a passionate young romance have finally gripped you two. I am so proud, my friends! But do not let me interfere!" and took off. For the next five months, Ino, Sakura, and Guy wouldn't let the incident go. And Lee mysteriously went into to hiding.

**Favorite moment, line, and quote?**


	13. This Connection Of Mine

**The Panda And The Dove:** Connection

Neji and TenTen did happen to spend a lot of time together. The two didn't realize it, of course, but everyone else certainly did. Their connection and attraction was one of the most obvious things in the Village, along with Hinata's affections for Naruto and Sakura's devotion to Sasuke. But like the blond fox and the rouge hawk, the duo did not notice that it had become so casual in their home. They pretty much went everywhere together: the movies (in civilian clothes), shopping, and the Hokage's office.

Lee would often tease that were inseparable due to the powers of a "youthful romance", which always brought up the memory of the tickling episode. This would cause TenTen to blush and Neji's anger mark to pulse in his forehead. After pushing the envelope a bit too far and in order to keep his life, Lee then told the implications of their closeness.

Now neither denied their relationship and didn't bother to answer—okay Neji did, but there had been a pretty long hesitation—before making up a fake excuse in order to escape the situation. TenTen pulled Neji away from their friend, storming off in a huff. But as they walked away Lee shook his head, a smirk on his face: even when they were a nice enough distance away, they didn't stop holding hands.

* * *

><p><p>

**The Panda And The Dove:** Mine

It was nearing sundown that afternoon, as Neji was training. All was silent expect for the echoing of the hollow post and the occasional grunt on his part. There was something on his mind that had been bothering him for a while, something that even meditation wasn't helping him with.

So he needed something else to distract his person with—"You can come out now," he called out behind him, his focus still on his target in front of him. "There's no need to continue hiding _TenTen_," His voice had been level and not all too loud, but she still heard him. When her arms wrapped around his neck in a hug, the tiniest of grins reached his face.

"Using the Byakugan to find me is cheating!" The steel mistress whispered in his ear. He gave her an airy laugh before spinning her around so that they were facing each other. Her downy brown looked into his clear white, Neji easily able to see himself reflected in her eyes. He smiled which caused her to smile. "What's wrong?" She asked him as she watched his eyes shift slightly.

He shook his head, pulling her into a hug so his chin rested on the top of her head. "I've just had something on my mind lately. It's a question I'd like to ask you, but before that," Neji released her from their position, turning around so that way her back was against his chest, "I'd like inform you that I didn't use my bloodline to find you." Here he put his head on her shoulder and inhaled her aroma.

"It seems I've picked up an Inuzaka habit from you befriending Kiba's_shockingly_ brash girlfriend (and from him being my sparring partner for the last couple of weeks). I knew it was you from your scent of steel," TenTen had to laugh a little from that bit, stopping as Neji's hands brought a necklace around her neck. The centerpiece was actually a ring, a purple jade orchid, "and orchids. Which leads me to want to always catch this scent, and to ask if you'll be mine forever?"


	14. Misunderstanding

**The Panda And The Dove:** Misunderstanding

He wasn't jealous. Though seeing as it was something Neji rarely felt, it would made sense that he didn't understand such a feeling. Even if he did admit it to himself, to others he'd say he was just being protective like all Hyuuga men were raised to be when it came to those of the feminine variety that they were close too.

That was his reasoning behind following TenTen for a week, to make sure she was safe. Granted he knew very well that in most situations, his fiancée could handle herself. It was whom she was with that validated watching. Who had his betrothed been seeing as of late? None other than Konoha's Hero and _still_Number 1Troublemaker, Naruto Uzumaki!

Since Neji had begun spying on—*ahem* surveying—them it had started out simple enough: weapons training. Naruto had come to ask TenTen to teach him how to handle different weapons, just in case a situation called for something other than a kunai. At first Neji had thought nothing of it, as Hinata started coming to observe practice. Eventually his cousin did join in, TenTen teaching her how to use tonfas, which seemed to suit Hinata's Gentle Fist perfectly.

It wasn't until he started following them after training that he got suspicious. Somehow they always ended up in different jewelry stores looking through the inventory. Knowing that Naruto shared Kiba's inhuman sense of smell and TenTen had some sort of sixth sense in locating him, Neji was forced to keep his distance.

Though despite not being able to hear any of their conversations he could see everything: Naruto's childish enthusiasm, TenTen's laugh, the blond man's foxy grin, and how all they were glimpsing at were rings. But why rings? Neji couldn't wrap his mind around it. This cycle continued for a week, until that Sunday. It was then that Naruto had purchased a lavender amethyst and diamond encrusted ring.

Neji tilted his head to angle his vision, for the ring was certain beautiful but what was its purpose? His eyes suddenly widened as a single, horrible thought ran through this head. But Naruto wouldn't! TenTen couldn't! Neji loved her in a way he had never felt for anyone—and the thought of losing her scared him more than death itself!

His breath was caught in his throat as he watched Naruto suddenly drop to one knee outside the store. Then to Neji's horror TenTen extended her left hand. With these two actions the Hyuuga genius's reality was suddenly shattered, his heart empty, only to be filled with white rage. All he did was open his mouth and scream a single name.

* * *

><p>Practice, that's all he was doing. Having planned to propose to Hinata after Neji and TenTen's wedding, he figured it was a good idea to run a mock trial. Why had he gone to TenTen? Sakura would have said yes, but he didn't need Sasuke down his throat and because Chouji might kill him if Ino forgot to tell him, so she was also out of the question.<p>

That and he needed advice about talking to Neji about his proposal—having never done this before, he figured to get permission from all the major men in Hinata's life. Kiba had laughed, saying that he should do it near a hospital; Shino told Naruto not to forget his invitation; and Hiashi….tried to at first kill him using the Hyuuga family sword before finally calming down and extending his list of requirements to be with his eldest daughter.

Now because of the traumatic experience with the man's uncle, he was wary of telling Neji his plans. But despite his fear, Naruto found himself at TenTen's apartment where Neji was currently residing. The moment she opened the door, Naruto had one of his one-in-a-million great ideas: the blond asked the brunette to help him with weapons training! TenTen's eyes sparkled at the idea of having a student, and accepted it in a heartbeat!

Eventually Naruto couldn't keep up his front and on the second day of training Tenten had asked him "Okay, Naruto, what exactly is going on?". When he attempted to lie she flipped him on his back, the edge of a spear at his throat. Naruto had gulped in fear and told her everything, TenTen laughing at his confession because she found it hilarious that the Village's strongest shinobi was afraid of her fiancée.

Once Naruto was on his feet, TenTen disclosed the fact that her father was jewelry maker and distributor, and offered to help him find an engagement ring. He took her up on her offer, and so after training that day, they headed to market. Because neither knew the heiress's ring size, TenTen had Naruto invite Hinata to train with them.

Giving the ravenette some hands on training with tonfas, TenTen discovered that they almost shared the same ring size. After a week of pricing and design decision, Naruto picked the ring he wanted to give his girlfriend. TenTen insisted that she try it on, so the Fourth's Legacy got into his mirror-practiced stance. He smiled as it fit flawlessly, but froze when he heard the scream of "NARUTO" pierced the air! "Oh, Shizune," Naruto whispered. He stood up, a fuming Neji now standing in-between him and TenTen!

"I won't stand for this!" Neji barked. Naruto leaned sideways a little see his 'sensei' and mouth _'You didn't tell him?'_ to which she shrugged with a sheepish smile. _'I…forgot?'_ was her reply causing Naruto to gulp as he slipped back into place. "I will not," Neji seethed, stepping closer, "allow you to have her! If you don't back down, I will use force!"

Naruto froze up in fear as Neji slipped into his Gentle Fist stance. TenTen stepped up to intercept him, but was cut off with "I never thought you'd attempt to seduce my fiancée, Naruto. I believed you to be a better man." And with that Neji charged forward, but stopped once he felt cold steel against his neck.

Only she was able to get behind him so easily when he was frustrated, but even as she held a kunai against him, she was laughing. After hearing the entire explanation for the past week, Neji shook his head at his actions and smiled at a still fearful Naruto. "Why did you not ask me directly?" was his question which lead to Naruto fainting.

**Favorite moment, line, and quote?**


	15. The First Wedding!

**Please Review!**

**The Panda And The Dove:** The First Wedding!

April 20th was a special day indeed. It was the date that Neji and TenTen had agreed upon to for them to be wed. They had invited plenty of guests, from Neji's family to teachers from the Academy, to their various comrades and friends! The event took place within the Hyuuga mansion, the 5th Hokage being the master of ceremonies and priestess.

Neji stood at the altar in a tuxedo—_never _again will he bet that he could beat Nara at a game of Shogi—fixing his tie as he turned to face the audience. In the coloum on his right were all of his family members and on his left were his friends.

Shizune sat in a dark blue dress; beside her sat Lee with Karin and Konohamaru with Hanabi. Neji rolled his eyes at the sight of the two men, the girls doing the same with a smile: the three of them were crying their eyes out, water streaming down their faces.

In the second row there was Kakashi and Anko, Iruka and Samui, and finally Sakura with Sasuke. Kakashi wore a white suit, Anko a black, thigh length dress, while Iruka and Samui had on the exact inverse with black suit and white dress. Kakashi and Samui weren't truly showing any interest, as Iruka and Anko really attentive and focused on the wedding. \

Sasuke had his almost completely aloof face on as Sakura grinned hugely—she LOVED weddings and the idea of marriage, from what Tenten had told him. And somehow she had managed to drag the Uchiha to Neji's, arm chainlinked with Sasuke's. The two of them broke the monochromatic colors with a dark blue suit and cherry pink dress.

Sitting in the third row was Ino and Chouji, Shikamaru next to Suna's ambassador Temari and Kurenai with her child. Ino wore a dark purple dress while Temari, a lighter shade, and Kurenai wearing a red dress. They boys had decided to mix it up, Chouji black with a green tie, Shikamaru the same but with a red tie.

In the fourth row were Shino and Hana, Shinji and Tsume, and then Kiba. Holding a video camera to tape the event and humming "Here Comes The Bride" was Kumo's ambassador Karui (Samui had come of her own accord do to Iruka's invitation and the Raikage's permission). She also happened to the wedding singer—it would have been her Sensei, Killer Bee, but Karui didn't want to risk the Fifth trying to kill him. Again.

Kiba smirked at his girlfriend's enthusiasm, his hand finding its way into hers. She didn't look at him but smiled and squeezed his hand back. Kiba's row was all wearing red and green suits and dresses, including him with his white suit and red shirt, except for the Kumo kunoichi in her *famous golden dress.

The rest of the left side was more or less not important, so Neji turned about face towards the Hokage. Cutting his eye, he saw Hinata in a beautiful white dress. She had been so happy that TenTen had chosen her as her bridesmaid that she almost fainted. Again.

Besides Neji was his best man, someone who hadn't been his first choice. It _might_ have been Lee originally. But because of Neji almost killing him, Naruto been picked for the position thanks to TenTen. That and the fact that he wouldn't stop pestering Neji about—Naruto even steeped so low as to use Naruko.

And at that moment, Konoha's hero threw an arm around the husband-to-be's shoulders, Neji's eyes going to the black suits orange cufflinks. "Neji, you little nervous, cuz," Ever since he had gotten Neji's permission to marry Hinata, Naruto had been calling him that nonstop. It was only because of the Will Of Fire that the blond was still alive (and Tenten. Again. She at some pointed dubbed Naruto her baby brother. So every now and then Naruto would throw out a "brother-in-law" just to changes up a bit."

"Just breath, man, this is supposed to be the greatest day of your life! Well you know besides your future kids being born. But just think about—wow." Neji arched his body slightly to follow Naruto's line of sight. A smile broke out on his face, but he was also frozen in place from the stunning sight.

Slowly walking down the aisle came the bride, her train flowing as it was lifted by a genin kunoichi. Escorting her was none other than her sensei Gai, who's serious face looked painful as he tried to fight the tears of joy.

Across the room their eyes met, and his softened at the telltale happiness shining in her brown orbs, allowing a rare glimpse of his true emotions. Yes, he was nervous, but he was predominantly happy, and eager to make Tenten his bride.

From the back of the room Karui began singing the song Tenten had chosen for walking down the aisle, and on cue, she walked towards the altar. It looked like she was leading Gai along rather than the other way around, the man was so choked up with emotion. Everyone's attention was on his bride-to-be, and Neji felt his pride and ego rise as he noted that she was only looking at him. His gaze remained on her until she was beside him and had taken his hand in hers. She kissed Gai's cheeks softly, making the boisterous man calm down slightly as he took his seat. Together, they turned to face the Hokage.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten in holy matrimony..."

Neji stopped listening as the well rehearsed lines played through his ears. He couldn't keep his eyes off Tenten. She was the very image of a blushing bride, absolutely radiating in her dress. It was fashioned in a similar style to her regular close, with a chinese style clasp just above her left breast, falling down in a straight sheath to her ankles, where he saw delicate flat shoes of the same colour encasing her feet. Both the dress and the shoes were trimmed in gold, and the dress had a sparkling sheen at the bottom hem that Neji couldn't identify.

Neji snapped out of his reverie when Tsunade asked them to recite their vows to each other. Turning to Tenten, his lips tipped up slightly when he saw her expectant look. They had decided to honour tradition and write their vows separately, so neither knew what the other would be saying.

"Tenten," he began, "we have been on a team together since we graduated from the Academy, and though in the beginning, I felt you were more of a hindrance to my training, I feel that I have learned the most from you—you taught me how to be a better man. With your endless patience - and sometimes appropriate temper,"

He smirked when she blushed, "I have learned to love unconditionally, and that you can show that emotion and still be strong. Most of all, though, you have taught me what true partnership is. Through you, I will have a wife, a lover, a friend, and a companion, someone I can rely on when I need to, and someone I can protect."

Tenten's eyes welled with tears, and she leaned into his touch when he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe them away. "Neji," she said as he had, "I have worshiped you since the day we met. At first, it was mere hero worship, but it quickly grew into the love I hold for you now."

"You are a complicated person, and I'm not sure I'll ever fully understand you, but I want to take the chance to try. I want to grow old with you, and raise children and grandchildren with you. I want to share myself with you as you have shared yourself with me. Through our marriage, I will always be happy."

Tsunade smiled at the couple completely focused on each other. She called for the ring bearer to come forward, and watched and they placed their rings on the other's finger, their eyes locked the entire time. When they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, and their friends and family rose to cheer and clap, the other couples in the crowd looking on misty-eyed, the Hokage knew that this was just the beginning of many happily ever afters.


	16. Understanding

**Note:**** Before Inbetween The End Of Part 1 And Beginning Of Part 2**

**Please Review with your favorite line, quote, and moment!**

**The Hound And The Lioness: **Understanding

"Hinata!" The lavender haired kunoichi halted and turned her body at the sound of the voice, jumping in shock. The surprised look melted into a smile once she recognized the speaker!

"Yes, Kiba?" She called back, waiting for the Inuzaka male to catch up to her. Having left Akamaru home, Kiba took his time to get into step with Hinata. As they continued down the crowded street there was a sudden silence between them as they embraced their surroundings.

Eventually, though, Kiba picked up on the fact that Hinata was scanning the crowd. After knowing her for as long as he did, Kiba knew what—or rather who—she was looking for. He knew she could user her bloodline limit to locate him, but then that would take away the initial surprise of seeing her crush in the crowd. Sliding his hands into his pockets, he sighed because her search was useless. Naruto had been gone for half a year already, having left to train with Master Jiraya.

"Looking for Naruto again?" Hinata stopped and looked at her friend, her eyes saddening at the sound of the blonde's name. The heiress merely nodded and Kiba shook his head. Why did she continue to hope that he'd come back so soon?

Must have been her force of habit of cheering for Naruto, since even during the Academy days she would do so (not that Naruto heard her due to the loud girls in the class). Kiba knew that she admired him—that much was obvious to everyone—but he didn't understand why exactly she was so enthralled by Konoha's maverick. He was tempted to ask, but he found that he couldn't; every time Kiba tried, the words would get caught in his throat when he saw her face at the mention of Naruto.

But the hurt look that was etched on her face from the fox-nin's absence was breaking his wild heart. No matter how much Hinata covered it up with bravado like the boy she liked, Kiba could tell that she was in pain. And he wouldn't stand for it. "Hinata, why do you feel so much for him?"

Hinata's eyes widened a little, and she stopped walking after Kiba asked her that question. That was something only she and Kurenai had talked about after the Chunin Exams. Blushing, Hinata looked down at the ground and pressed her pointer fingers together. Kiba smiled at the display, chuckling a little because she reverted back to her old habit, if only for a while.

It was good to know his friend wasn't changing too much, at least personality wise. But the same couldn't be said for her appearance: the Hyuuga heiress had recently started to grow her hair out as a sign of confidence in herself. And though she kept it hidden beneath her jacket, it was hard not to notice her developing figure and curves.

"Kiba, do you know what it means to be alone?" Kiba blinked at the sound of her voice, looking at her. He was about to open his mouth, but thought against at the last moment. No, he didn't know what it meant to be lonely. Unlike Naruto, who never knew his parents, Kiba had his family around him and a variety of dogs surrounding him as a child. He did understand why she had brought it up, though.

It was a hard fact to deny that out of anyone in the Village, Hinata understood what Naruto went through as a child. It wasn't to the same degree as him, but Hinata knew the pain of being alone, of being despised, of being unwanted by those around her. And because of this she could sympathize with Naruto more than any of his comrades could.

"Okay, I get what you're sayin' Hinata," Kiba said, looking away from her and straight forward, "You know how he feels, but that doesn't explain why you _love_ the guy." Hinata blushed again when Kiba said love, giving a tiny 'Eep!' The Inuzaka raised an eyebrow as Hinata shook away the reddening in her cheeks. The girl tucked a lock of stray hair behind her ear as she tilted her head up a little. Kiba followed her glance, the Hokage Mountain just within view.

"My father recently told me about the Fourth Hokage, about how he was a little like me as a child. As it turns out he ended up marrying a woman much like Naruto, personality wise. They were total opposites in how they handled things, but they apparently completed each other perfectly. My father went on to say that the Fourth wouldn't have been the man—Hokage—he was without this woman, whose name was Kushina."

Ah! Kiba saw what she did there! She was planning to be the 'Hina' in Naruto's life, to make him the best he could be.

"But it's more than trying to be someone important in his life. He's a source of inspiration for me: while I shied away from people, he made himself noticed; while I let other people put me down and stop me, Naruto-kun let it become his fuel to get further ahead." As she spoke, a smile that hadn't shined in months appeared, Kiba catching it from his peripherals. "You could say that he is my sun, and looking toward him brightened my day. Is that stupid?"

Kiba looked away from her and blinked. Wow. She had thought a lot about this. As Kiba interpreted what she said, it was more than just understanding Naruto's pain, it was about her wanting to heal that pain and help Naruto like she had helped him. And now that he gave it some thought, the phrase "opposites attract" came to mind.

Hinata was a dark beauty and heiress, Naruto a no-name but bright (or rather optimistic) orphan. She was shy and tentative, he was loud and…spirited. He smiled, as it seemed like someone had almost _written_ them to complement each other. "No, it isn't….but doesn't it hurt to love someone who's oblivious to your feelings?" He didn't—couldn't—watch the smile that had lingered shrink once again, because of him.

"Of course it is, Kiba, knowing that he's liked Sakura for so long, and won't notice me. All I want is to walk beside him, to have him smile at me the same way he does when looks at her." Her shoulders sagged, only to rise as something crossed her mind, "But she's a lot like him and I can't help but laugh at the fact. She's so focused on Sasuke that she doesn't notice Naruto, and is just as clueless as the boy who likes her."

Hinata gave a sniffle, saddened at the fact that she wasn't even on Naruto's radar. Kiba said nothing, but stretched out a hand. She grabbed it, squeezing slightly and pretending it was a hug (Hinata understood Kiba had some sort of reputation to hold, so he couldn't be seen as too soft, even for her.). And while it wasn't a perfect fit, it did calm her down, enough so she placed a kiss on his cheek. The ravenette giggled at the sight of Kiba's blush and confused look. "That's an apology. For doing the same thing as Naruto's doing to me."

His cheeks went deeper in shade, his fangs suddenly lost in the blush. And then Kiba barked a laugh. "Ah, man, Hinata, you're really fun. Please, you're cute and everything, but not my type. I need someone willing to _spark_ an argument, and have _a sharp_ enough tongue to handle my mom." His blush faded, as they came closer to the Hokage's mansion for their next mission. "I do believe in opposites attract in your case, and I'm positive that one day, Naruto will recognize and understand that you've been there for him longer than anyone else."


	17. Talk

**The Orange Fox And The Rabbit:** Talk

The orange sunset enveloped the sky, as the day shifted into night. A blond teenage sat on a lone tree swing, staring into nothingness. He was taking a break from the world, from his responsibilities, from his promises. Down was his mask of happiness that even still, his best friend was so far from his reach. Surprisingly quiet, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear someone approach him.

When his ears then twitched at the sound of footsteps, he gave a meek smile. One of two people knew that he still came here and Naruto hoped it wasn't—a whiff of cherries. _'Dammit'_ "Sakura-chan," His voice from lack of use in the last couple of hours, "What are you doing here?" The pinkette had stopped moving at the sound of his voiced. When had she ever heard his voice as tired, as sunken and defeat, as it was at this moment? Just how long had he been out here, she couldn't help but wonder.

"I came looking for you," She said, her voice steady even as she brought her to her chest, locked into one another as if she was praying. It was an old habit of hers, a sign that she was worried or anxious. He had yet to turn and face her, yet to give her that same old goofy smile that told her Naruto was going to be okay. If Sakura couldn't see his face, how could she know what he was thinking, what he was feeling? Naruto hollow laugh did nothing to sooth her fears.

"Really? That's rare. What did you come to lie to yourself and me again?" Sakura flinched, at the memory of what she had said a mere week ago rising up from her memory. Those words caused her heart to hurt. It's not as if she had intentionally meant to—the blond guy stood up of the swing at that moment, sliding his hands into his pockets. He looked up at her, a toothy smile plastered on his face that didn't reach his eyes. "Just kidding, Sakura-chan!"

A vein suddenly pulsed in the side of her head at the sound of the joke. She charged with a punch towards the swing, her anger getting the better of her when it came to him. But an instant, Naruto was behind her and for an instant her mind went back to the moment Sasuke had left the Village.

Just like _him_ she felt Naruto's breath on her neck but unlike the slight reluctance, there was anger hitched in his voice when he spoke next: "I will not," He hissed into her ear, having somehow pinned her arms behind her back, "be your punching bag, unless I truly deserve it. Alright?" When Sakura nodded, he let go of her.

Rubbing her wrist, she turned and caught a glimpse of his eyes, his normal sky blue holding the tiniest tint of red. Did his anger towards her mean that he was leaving? No that wasn't it, at least that's what she hoped. She had already had to watch Sasuke desert his home and her. She couldn't lose one her closest friends just because of simply mistake.

"Naruto, I need to tell you—"

"—that you apologize. Please Sakura, it's not worth it."

As he said this he walked by her to leave the school ground. But Naruto halted when he heard a crack from behind him, echoing to cancel out their pregnant silence that only lasted seconds.

"Can't you see I'm trying to be sincere here! At least let me have my say!" She huffed, a dent in the tree. He tilted his body slightly to look at her, as she straightened herself up so that way her shoulders weren't tense. "I'm sorry for not telling you that our friends had decided to kill Sasuke, alright. I should have told you the second I say you! Do you forgive me?"

There was a pause, as crickets played in the background, before Naruto suddenly busted out in a boisterous laughter! After about a couple of minutes, with the sky now turning a dark blue, Naruto sighed and started walking toward inner area of the Village.

"If you think that's what I'm mad about, then apparently you're just as oblivious as I am." Sakura blinked, thoroughly confused at the statement he had just made. She gritted her teeth slightly as she raced after him, her curiosity getting the better of her!

When she had finally caught up to him and they were walking said by side, he spoke: "Did you know I had a crush up until two years ago? I mean what was there for me to dislike: your beautiful, smart, and talented. You're only major flaw that you still care is your impatience for my antics."

"Well that an the fact that you hated me. Not to mention that you were also one of Sasuke's fangirls. So somehow I got this crazy idea that I would whoo you away from him, but as time went on it seemed you guys got closer somehow. I finally gave up when Baa-chan showed up."

"Still," Naruto said with a small smile as they entered the nighttime market place, "Despite this we had one thing in common other than our tempers and hotheadedness. And that was having feelings for someone who might not return those feelings."

He paused for a moment for she had stopped walking to taking in what exactly what he was trying to say. She said nothing, shaking her head in slight disbelief as the saddest of smiles appeared on her face. Naruto faced her once more, laughing again besides himself at such a depressing connection.

"When he was leaving, you told him how you felt didn't you?" The pain of the memory had finally reached his comrade's eyes as she nodded. "Thought so. Why else would you have wanted for to go and bring him back so badly, other than that he's a shinobi from this Village? And then I went and made a promise, that at that moment I could keep. But I will bring him back home, for you and me."

Sakura tilted her head slightly, the look on Naruto's face reminiscent of days past. His eyes sparked with determination, jaw set and serious. She chuckled a little to herself, before taking a few steps to close the gap between them. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she leaned into his shoulder. Even after she had purposely tried to break is vow to her, he still intended to keep it.

It was then that Sakura knew why Naruto had been mad at her. It was because he felt that she wanted him to take back his word. That clearly went against his nindo and beliefs, and he was upset for her going against that. "You're such an idiot sometimes," She murmured, into his shoulder. After a moment, Sakura had to ask: "Naruto, how did you know my confession wasn't genuine?"

Naruto gave and owl-like blink before separating from her. He put one hand behind his head as he gave sheepish smile. "Other than how obvious it is you love Sasuke like nobody's business," A laugh from him, a tiny blush from her. And then his face got serious again as he said one name: "Hinata." At that moment, both of them had flashbacks to Pain's invasion—for Naruto the moment Hinata jumped in and confessed to him, for Sakura finding her after Naruto had lost control.

"When I had lost all hope and thought I was going to die, who come save and disregard my request but the shyest girl I know?" He shook his head, even now still amazed that Hinata had done something so brave. "She confessed to me, telling me that she loved me! Unlike so many, for the longest time she saw me for Naruto and not the Demon Fox or the mischief making orphan! And I was stunned speechless, unable to think, to breath," He looked up at the stars in the direction of the Hokage Mountain.

"And then came the moment that still constantly plays in my head: She charges in doing all she can to stop Pain, the destroyer of our home. Hinata knew that it was useless because he was so strong, but still she tried more my sake. And then came the moment when he hurt her, right before my eyes. I don't remember thinking or breathing, just the feeling of a rage unlike anything I've ever felt before due to watching one of my precious people get killed. I was filled with so much hatred that I broke my promise and used the Fox's power."

Sakura remembered when he had said that, it was directly after they had first reunited with Sasuke, after he had accidently hurt her. Naruto dropped his hands by his side, clenching his fist in frustration. "I can't believe that I never noticed her. You even mentioned that she was always watching me before her fight with Neji! Hinata said that my smile saved her, but all I did was grin at her oblivious to what she was feeling. I made her go through the exact same thing both of us went through, but only for some much longer. I mean what kind of idiot—"

He paused as Sakura had moved in front of him. She then proceeded to cup his cheeks and smush them with her palms. "Instead of complaining," She said, her green eyes looking into his blue one, "Why not go ahead and ask her out? You have a little while till you have to leave for training again, right? Do it now while you have a little break."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as she had spoken, a smile suddenly creeping on his face! That was a good idea! He should take her out after all he had put her through! And who knows maybe he'd end up liking her! Naruto then wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and twirled her a bit! "That's a great idea, Sakura-chan! I'll go home now and prepare for tomorrow!"

The blond hero put his friend on the ground, rushing off home to plan for later. Sakura merely smiled at his enthusiasm, glad that he back to his normal bubbly self. Wait a second… "Naruto come back! _Ramen _at_Ichiraku's_is not a date!" She shouted, chasing after her clueless friend.


	18. Discover

**Discover.**

What is the purpose of this experience?

_With them always, even beyond death_

_For them, all emotion is shared _

To give it our all, regardless of what other tell us?

_For her, he will break a promise_

_With her, he might become the greatest_

To love someone unconditionally despite of their faults,

_For him, she'll put her life and love on the line_

_With him, all she wants is happiness and peace_

Or their crimes?

_For him, she would have walked a dark path_

_With him, she only wants love_

To get revenge on another's misdeeds?

_For her, he'll hesitate, if only for a moment_

_With her, he'd be able to see the light of love again_

To defy destiny?

_For her, he might fight an army single-handedly_

_With her, he'd be happy_

Or to create it?

_For him, she'd get stronger, just in case he needed protection_

_With him, she'd be more than the orphan girl with an obsession with pointy things_

To rekindle dying flames?

_For her, he'd try ignite a youthful flame in her heart_

_With her, he might be able to heal his own broken one_

Or see the world in a different perspective?

_For him, she saw a new hope_

_With him, she might be able to see the light in people again_

To help a friend in need?

_For him, she'll travel vast lands_

_With him, she'll find a new home_

Or become one unexpectedly?

_For her, he'll protect him with all he's got_

_With her, let's just say he might have his own King one day_

To become someone else's confidence?

_For him, she'll try and become more considerate_

_With him, she might finally think she's perfect the way she is_

Or to find confidence in one's self?

_For her, he won't change who he is_

_With her, he'll see the man he can become_

To have a voice?

_For her, he'll come out of his shell_

_With her, he'd open up his heart to others_

Or just to listen?

_For him, she'll wait till he's comfortable_

_With him, she'll laugh and smile_

To tame the heart of the wild?

_For her, he quiet down _

_With her, well that's another story for later_

Or see what it truly means to be bad to the bone?

_For him, she'll write letters every month_

_With him, she might make a new home in a land different than her own_

All this and more is for you do discover.


	19. War

**If you read this, please review! More than one word would be appreciated!**

**The Ferret And The Deer:** War

Surrounded, that's what the situation looked like to him. On a sandy battlefield, white Zetsus had circled around him like vultures over a dying body. In a separate circle on his left was Ino, and to his right, Chouji. But as he slashed through the adversaries with Asuma's blade, it wasn't them he was scoping for….

He had only seen her once since this whole damn thing started, and now he had lost her along the way. And he was worried, whether he liked it or not, for Gaara had personally pulled him aside. Knowing that he and Temari had a connection, the redhead warrior asked Shikamaru to look out for her.

Now after knowing her for some three years, the Nara knew just how strong a woman the fan carrier was. So he didn't have to worry too much about the bossy blonde. Still, the request had come from a friend, who was now his commanding officer. "Temari!" He cried at the top of his lungs, before refocusing on the enemy.

"Grah, these guys just keep coming!" He grunted, as a new Zetsu appeared after he shredded through another. Taking in account the number of enemies and his current about of chakra, he might not last much longer! And then…a slight breeze blew by his neck, only to pick up in velocity seconds later…

The crowding Zetsu's were thrown backwards, as something glided down and landed before him. He piqued an eyebrow in surprise, before smirking slightly to himself as relief went through his body. Standing before him, fan lodged into a ground, was a familiar straw blonde woman. Temari no Subaku.

She turned around to face him, hands on her hips as she addressed him with a Naruto worthy grin of success. "Once again, I have to save you. Did you call, cry baby?" Once again she was teasing him, as Temari usually did when he was around. But after being around her for three years or so, Shikamaru had gotten used to her attitude. He sighed, closing his eyes and rolling out his shoulders to relax his stance a bit. When he opened them, he spoke to her, "As troublesome as it is, yes, I did. I've been ordered to keep an eye on your nagging tail—"

"Shikamaru, it's not polite to stare at a woman's behind." The Nara stiffened slightly, blushing a bit as she laughed at his embarrassment. He then shook his head, sliding his hands into his pockets out of habit. What was he going to do with this girl? Taking two steps he was now face to face with her—ever since he started growing, she had to look up at him, which always caused him to laugh a little.

To his left and to his right, Chouji and Ino had finished clearing up their enemies, and her now sitting down to rest. _'Good, now maybe we can take a breather for a bit.'_ Shikamaru thought. The fighting had ceased, so now all was quiet for the moment, except for the rush of wind over the desert surface.

He turned his head back to the woman standing in front of him, his eyes looking into hers. Taking his right hand from his pocket, he wiped off some dirt from her face. "Are you alright, Temari?" He whispered to her. With her own hand, she held his on her cheek and her eyes softened considerable, as she took a breath.

"No, I'm not, Shikamaru. Listen if we don't happen to make through this, I just wanted to tell you that—" Shikamaru's eyes widened, as suddenly blood sprayed from a deep cut in her neck. The world seemed to slow down around him, like it had once before, as she fell forward into his arms.

How….how had this happened? One second she was laughing and being the same bossy girl he knew, and the next she lay at his feet with her neck bleeding profusely! "Temari. Temari? TEMARI!" Even with all his brain power, he couldn't stay calm. He panicked, laying her down on the ground as careful as possible. Going for his pack, he pulled out bandages and wrapped them around the wound.

Shikamaru had tried calling out her name to get her to focus on her voice. He was NOT going to have someone he cared about die on his watch. Not again, not after Asuma…but it was too late, she was gone. The light had faded from her eyes, but what hurt Shikamaru the most that like his teacher, she had died with a smile on her face.

"I bet your wondering who did this to her?" A voice said into his ear, as tears had already started to fall. That voice, it couldn't have been—"It was you." The voice said. Shikamaru looked up from Temari's body that now lay in his arms, only to see himself standing above him. A blood kunai was in one hand, a devious smirk on the impostor's lips.

The emotions of grief, anger, and hatred raged within the Nara's body. With a beastial scream, Shikamaru uncharacteristically jumped up and tackle the fake. The two turned it into a fist fight, telling which from which impossible at the moment. But eventually the real Nara was on top of the fake's waist, his long black hair protruding down his back from having his hair tie pulled out.

Both of Asuma's blades were at his clone's neck, but the fake didn't show any fear. It only smirked at the crazed look in the real one's eyes. "Go ahead and kill yourself, Shikamaru. It's already too change anything as you already killed everyone you cared about!"

The imposter turned its head to, Shikamaru following its line of sight out of morbid curiosity: a large group of ShikaZetsus now surrounded the rest of the Konoha 12 and their sensei's dead bodies, all their cuts numerous, all of thier screams still echoing.

"And it was all because you were too weak to save anyone." And with that said, his double broke out into a maniacal laughter that sent chills down Shikamaru's spine! Then his face twisted with rage and the Nara cut the doppelganger's throat with the blades, ending the deranged cackling quickly. With that done he gave one more cry of anger to the skies, before breaking down and sobbing.

Shikamaru gasped, as he sat up! His heart slammed against his chest as he tried to catch his breath. _'I—it was a dream,' _He thought to himself, grabbing his upper torso with his right. A snore caught his attention, and his eyes were wide with surprise as he recognized the weight against his bed. Laying her head on his waist, Temari's hand was interlocked with his left hand.

"Don't….zzzz…die…." Temari muttered in her sleep. Shikamaru chuckled at her sleep talking, squeezing her hand before he laid his head down on his pillow. He had been ordered to look out for her, but here she was looking after him.

'_Well, I can't do that if I'm dead, right?'_ A sharp pain jolted through his chest, but he ignored it as he turned his head to look at the Suna kunoichi. '_I wonder if that order will still be in effect after the war…_'That was his final thought as sleep overcame him, and hopefully this time it will be sweet dream.


	20. After

**The Hawk And The Rabbit: **After

"It'll be okay, I'm sure Sakura-chan while fix you right up!" The girl in question leaned against the doorway, one hand on its edge. Her smile was one of happiness at the sight before her. Naruto sat next to Sasuke's bed, arm on his friend's shoulder, as somehow Sasuke looked in the blonde's general direction through the bandages.

When the moment had come, the two had fought near death. The thought still sent shivers down her spine, but that was behind them as they now were in the hospital. Naruto had three broken ribs, a dislocated collar bone and arm, and numerous scars on his back, while Sasuke was recovering his eyesight and recuperating from blood loss.

Her heart strings tugged at how she had truly almost lost both of these guys, being one of the people to find their unconscious bodies after their battle. Sakura's companion had almost fainted at the sight of Naruto's dying form, which reminded the Haruno that she wasn't the only person who had almost lost someone dear to herself.

"Besides," Naruto's voice pulled her from her thoughts, "Maybe if you ask nice enough, she'll even help you bath, if you get my drift." The Fourth's legacy had a huge lecherous smile on his face that he no doubt learned from the late Jiraya. With the non-bandaged elbow, he nudged Sasuke's shoulder, the Uchiha not responding with 'Hn,' like Naruto thought he would but: "Is that really the smartest thing to say when she's standing in the doorway, dobe?"

Naruto cringed, removing his hand slowly from his friend as he looked to the doorway. Gulp. "…Um, I didn't mean it Sakura! I swear! I just remembered something that involves me not being here. Later, teme!" And with that horrible excuse, Naruto released his jutsu and disappeared within a cloud of smoke. Sakura shook her head in disbelief, entering the room now that it was the two of them.

"You did that just to get rid of him, didn't you?" She said as went to close the blinds.

"Only to hear the sound of fear in his voice, which I still don't understand what you did to him. He'll fight me to the death but he's afraid to confront you?" There was a smirk laced in his voice which caused her smile to widen.

"Easy, he's seen me when I'm angry."

Sasuke laughed, "Like you're someone to be afraid of," Sakura crossed her arms as she turned to faced him.

"Are you saying you don't fear me?"

"Exactly what I'm saying. Why should I be?"

"Take off the bandages, and I'll show you why."

There was a pause between them before—"I can't."

This time it was Sakura's turn to laugh before she glared at the bedridden man before her. "You and I both know that's a lie. You heal almost as fast as Naruto does. Ignoring the fact that Tsunade-Shishou has sealed off all your abilities, all of your chakra has always been aimed toward your eyes. So that would mean that your eyesight would return faster." Sasuke said nothing as he looked down for he knew what she said was the truth.

"I don't know what's going through your mind, and I doubt I'll ever really understand you," Sakura said, her voice softer than normal. Sasuke looked up at her in her direction, "But whatever you're going through, whatever you holding back I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you just want to talk to someone." Sakura sat down on the bed and her hand happened to find its way into his. Sasuke gave the tiniest smile at the gesture.

"Sakura….thank you…"

"No problem. So…how about that bath?" The Uchiha looked away, his cheeks pink as Sakura giggled.


	21. Relations

**The Dove And The Deer: **Relations

It was 6 in the morning as two teens entered into a coffee shop, the door's bell jingling behind them. One stretched tiredly, giving a large yawn as the other walked beside his friend quietly, arms crossed. The two sat down in the closest empty booth, sitting across from each other. A waitress arrived within a minute to take their orders.

"I'll *yawn* have some Suna coffee, easy on the cream, please," the sleepy one said, as he rubbed his left eye with a closed hand.

"Do you have jasmine tea?" The robbed one asked, to which the waitress nodded. He smiled at her, catching the slight blush on her cheeks, "Then I'll have your finest cup, thank you." Shikamaru smirked at Neji's politeness and how the woman had reacted towards. Pulling a folded newspaper and pencil out of his pocket, he quickly found the crossword puzzle.

"You really have a way with the ladies, Neji," Nara said without so much as a glance from his puzzle.

"Are you insinuating that I was flirting with her? I assure you I was doing nothing of the sort." Neji replied with raised eyebrow. Shikamaru chuckled at this and shook his head, "Alright Mr. Manners, if you say so. Still did you notice how many girls came running towards because TenTen isn't with you? And it's only six in the morning!"

Just as Neji was about to respond, the waitress had appeared again with their drinks. They gave their thanks, and she giggled before walking away. Shikamaru looked eyes follow her as she left, before looking at Neji with his own brow raised. "That means nothing."

"Uh huh, sure it doesn't, man."

"Just like you taking Temari out to dinner last night means nothing?"

"…Anybody tell you can be a really drag?"

Neji smiled into his mug. "Many occasions actually. Why?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at this, taking a quick sip of his coffee before going back to his puzzle. As the clock located above them ticks by, more people enter the shop and start chatting to one another. A couple civilians notice Shikamaru and Neji, and congratulate/thank them for all they've accomplished. A young girl no older than 7 climbs into the booth and gives Shikamaru a kiss on the cheek.

Shikamru's eye widened with surprise at this action, as Neji smirked. The little girl then grabbed her mother's hand and skipped away, giggling. "It seems I'm not the only one with a way with the ladies." Neji said as the tiniest of blushes appeared on Shikamaru's cheeks.

"Shut it, Hyuga or I'll tell TenTen you use the same shampoo she does."

"But I've already told her I don't. It's a special Hyuga brand that Hinata made several years ago."

"Do you have a comeback for everything?"

"Don't you?"

"Touché."

Shikamaru then looked out the window, seemingly distracted by something—or rather someone.

"Are you seriously that worry about them that you can't even finish your puzzle, Nara?" Neji asked as he closed his eyes and gave a sip of tea.

"No, not worried. I'd never feel something like that for a rough a women like that. More like concern for Tenten."

"Tenten can handle herself, thank you. She's a strong woman, just like Temari."

"But doesn't that also mean they're both extremely competitive? It was Tenten after all who asked for a rematch."

"They are not going to kill each other, Shikamaru, I'm sure of—" Shikamaru had shifted his attention to Neji, catching the flicker of doubt in his eyes. Neji sighed, standing up at the same time as Shikamaru, leaving money on the table.


	22. Questioning

**The Red Fox And The Hound:** Questioning

The last rays of the sun were attempting to linger in the sky, as night seemed to be surrounding them. Watching the daylight fade before him, Kiba Inuzaka sat beside a picnic basket in his white trunks. His ears twitch at the sound of feet approaching him.

"You all right, fang-face?" His companion asked him gently, calling him by his nickname. He looked back at her, her arms crossed at him. Even in the dim light, though, he can tell she's sincerely worried about him. She's still wearing her yellow bikini and sandals, as if they were going to go for another swim.

"I'm alright, Karui," He responds, looking back out at the sea A couple more steps and she's sitting beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Her red hair tickles his neck. His hand finds her and they lock with one another.

"Really? Because I can sense when you're lying you know. I'm from the Cloud."

He didn't move but smiled, "How can you do that?"

"It's something Cloud Genin are taught. When people lie, they give off electro-static pulses and we have to learn how to read those waves. So I can feel that you're lying."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course not, idiot! Now tell me what's wrong!"

He laughed at her lie and cut his eye at her. "Do you think I'll be a good dad?"

For a second it was silent, and then, being the classy girl that she is, Karui burst out in laughter. Kiba sighs and rolls his eyes, as the redhead starts rolling on the ground after what he has just said. It takes a few minutes, but Karui calms down to catch her breath.

"Why are you so concerned about this right now, Kiba? How old are you?" The teen beside her mumbles an 18 and she nods, chain-linking her arm around his, "Then you don't need to worry about that for another couple of years. That is, unless, you want to start now. We do have a hotel room to ourselves, after all."

Karui gave another laugh as he flinched, his blush hard to see in the darkness. "It's just that," Kiba started, "I never knew my father, and my mom never talks about the guy. I'm just worried I'm going to screw up because I never had an example."

Karui looked over at him and the two of them locked eyes "I've seen how you are with children from you village, I don't think you'd be a bad father. A little rough sure, but I think you'll be a good dad, all in all." There was a pause as Kiba suddenly smiled at her words. "So can I name one Rexaleon?" She punched him in the shoulder with her free hand, responding with a resounding "No."


	23. Legacy

**The Hawk And The Lioness:** Legacy

There are moments in which humans are caught up in hectic situations and then suddenly become ensnared within their own thoughts. _'Will I make it through this? How will my past affect my future? What kind of parent will I be to my child?_ All these questions and more were racing around inside a dark-haired man's head.

He slid his hands through his hair, looking at the tiled floor below him as he sat down in a chair. Despite the neutrality of his face, he hadn't ever in his life remembered being this anxious or excited. It felt to him as if he were losing his mind all over again—minus the whole 'being brainwashed by an evil ancestor and become even _more_ obsessed with revenge' thing.

Though apartfrom knowing that'd never fully be able to redeem him self for the crimes he committed, Sasuke Uchiha was torn between fear of being a horrible father and eagerness of his first born. "Sasuke, are you alright?" The voice that reached his ears and snapped him from his thoughts was soft.

The dark haired man looked up, his eyes almost widening in surprise at who was standing before him. Dark blue hair cascaded down her back, her lavender pupil-less eyes shimmering with worry for him. It was that blonde idiot's wife. "_Hyuzumaki_, what are you doing here?" He smirked as she blushed. She was just as easy to embarrass as Naruto was to get riled up, which made it fun to tease her.

One of the things that Hinata had wanted to do when she married his best friend—not that he'd ever call him that to his face, even now—was change her name and take her love's. Naruto was strictly against it though, saying something along the lines your surname is a part of who you are as a person. But out of pure jest, Sasuke always called her "Hyuzumaki". It was childish, he very well knew, but being who they were, none of their childhoods were the best.

Her blush faded as face as it arrived and she put her hand on her hip, resting the clip board in her other hand. "I was doing rounds around the hospital like Sakura asked me to do while she's on maternal leave, and I happened to come across a soon-to-be father. Now tell me what's wrong, substitute nurses orders."

When the hell did she become so intrusive, especially in his business? Oh wait, he almost forgot who she had gotten hitched too. "Nothing's wrong, Hinata, I'm fine," The last Uchiha sighed as he's eyes went back to the floor.

"Look me in the eye or I'm going to flick you in the forehead." Sasuke snapped his head up. If it was one thing that worse than being punched by his wife, it was getting thumped in the head with a Jyuuken coated finger. Waking up from that was like having the worst hangover. "Talk to me, Sasuke, it's not like I have fangs."

"Hn. If only that were true," Hinata giggled at the statement, taking a seat next to him. He knew that she wasn't going to up and leave him alone, getting that annoying habit from both Sakura and Naruto. Fine, if she wanted to talk he'd talk. He opened his mouth to speak, but to his surprise she cut him off.

"I think I know what's wrong with you. You're worried, right? About what kind of parent you'll be to your child. I know because Naruto's all frantic about what kind of uncle he'll be to his niece."

At this Sasuke quirked an eyebrow in suspicion, since nobody knew what the baby's gender was except for him and Sakura. Hinata's cut her eye away from him and mumbled something. He shot her his mock death glare, knowing full and well that she had used her bloodline to see what the sex the baby was. Did she not know that curiousity killed the Fox's wife?

He sighed. Nothing he could do about it now. Besides, loosely speaking this woman was family, so it didn't matter all that much. "What are you trying to get at, Hinata?"

"What I'm trying to say, _Uchiharuno_," This time she smirked at him, as he get a hollow laughed at the name, "Is that regardless of what you've done in the past, all that matters right now is the present. I think you personally be a good father: protective yet willing to let their kid make their own mistakes, a little distant but still in arms length. Now take this and go witness the birth of your kid."

Sasuke looked down as whatever thumped in his lap. A metal gauntlet? Why the hell would he need a—oh. A flicker of the memory from helping Tenten give birth and not being able to feel his fingers for a week came to mind, and that was a normal pregnant woman's strength. What he was going to was a kunoichi who had super strength on a daily basis. What joy.

Sighing once more, he kissed his "sister-in-law" on the cheek, before standing up to go meet the woman that carried on his legacy.


	24. Double Dates

**The Butterfly And The Deer**: Double Dates

Chouji had been told by Shikamaru that the only worse than taking the woman who you declared was not your girlfriend to meet your godmother was having that same girl meet your mother. And _then_ to notice how similar they were and realize that he had technically fallen for his mother in a way.

Though at this moment right now, as he stood in front of the mirror checking his outfit, he was sure Shikamaru was re-thinking that statement. Now the worst situation was currently going to happen tonight: taking said girl on a double date with your best friends who you consider your brother and sister.

Of course that had been his fault, of course. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to tell Ino about their teammate taking his girlfriend to meet Kurenai and then his parents. He should of have known that she was going to be offended by not having introduced her to them first. ..

To quote his girlfriend "You always introduce your boyfriend (or girlfriend) to the friends first and _then _the parents." He rolled his eyes, as he finished the top button on his shirt. When will she stop reading those magazines of hers? This was gonna be a long night wasn't it?

Stepping back and picking up his jacket, Chouji exited his room. "Bye Ma, see you later Pa!" He cried as he stepped into the hall. He waited for a second at the sound of the shuffling feet, his mother appearing with a camera in tow. It wasn't everyday she saw her son in such a dashing outfit.

Striking a couple poses he had seen in Ino's magazines—okay so they weren't _entirely _useless—the mini photo-op was over. Kissing his mother on the cheek, Chouji exited his home. Once outside, he squatted in front of the tiny garden out in front. Using a couple of tips he had picked up from Hinata and Naruto, as well as Ino herself (she did after all run a flower shop when off-duty) he had planted his own baby blue lilies. Plucking them gently, smiled at the bouquet in his hand before deciding to go pick up his girlfriend.

The large shinobi prayed that the girl's father didn't give him a hard time…again… Regardless of the fact that their three clans had been interconnected for generations, Inochi was still rough with Chouji, even more so since he was already considered extended family. But because of their history as teammates, how sweet Ino could be with him, and his general affection for the her, Chouji didn't even seem to mind her father all too much…unless of course he tried reading his mind again.

Pulling himself out of his own thoughts, Chouji stood a few feet from Ino's house. Just before he could take a step, he felt a familiar hand in his own that started to tug at him. "BYE DADDY!" She called to her father, shifting her weight as she leaned against him so he would turn. Rolling his eyes at this useless effort, he spun with her, wrapping his arm around her waist so that way she didn't fall. "Ino, wait—" Her father cried, but Ino pulled Chouji out of sight as fast as she could.

"He'll let me risk my life on missions that could kill me, but he won't let me date anyone, especially someone I've known all my life." Ino rolled her eyes as her hand shifted to fit better in his. Chouji chuckled at the action. She then suddenly noticed the flowers in his other hand and gasped! "Oh, Chouji, are those for me? They're beautiful!"

He blushed, rubbing his neck with his free hand, giving a "Yes," and "You're welcome," as he handed them to her. Smelling her gift—so _this _was why he had asked her about gardening flowers!—she plucked one off its stem and placed it gently in her flowing blonde hair. "Thank you," She whispered softly, her cheeks tinting pink at the gesture. She leaned forward a bit in her heels—Ino _knew_ that she should have gotten him the flats. Oh well too late now—and kissed him on the cheek.

"They even coordinate my outfit!" It was that moment he noticed what it was she was wearing—he always got so caught up on her face and voice, that he rarely paid attention to what she was wearing—and what she had on now caused his eyes to widened. She giggled at the action taking a step out in front of him.

The dress was a sky blue, the torso of it showing a decent amount of cleavage, as a white ribbon crisscrossed along her upper back and her right side flashed a little bit of her thigh. Chouji stared despite himself. It suddenly clicked just how elegant yet provocative how his date was dressed. Looking away from her, he slid off his jacket and draped it around her—it _was_ getting dark and he really did want her cold.

Ino merely snuggled closer into the fabric as it enveloped her body. Closing her eyes and getting lost into the feeling, she gave a content sigh. How was she so lucky to get a guy like him who was compassionate and kind? She opened her eyes and glance over at him. The earthy red of his vest made him very muscular, she noted.

Chouji threw an arm around her shoulder, grinning smugly a little as he caught her glance. There was something cute—as well as sexy—about a girl in a guy's clothes. Before the thought of her wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts could finish forming in his head, Ino drew his attention.

A sigh—no, it was something different than that, more like a huff annoyance. But what—"—on Nara, why the hell does your breathe smell like smoke?"

"I had a cigarette before I came to pick up you're nosy ass up. I tend to smoke one before something challenging and—"

Standing just outside the restaurant was their teammate and his girlfriend. Shikamaru was wearing a black suit, dark green tie around his neck that Temari was pulling at, his hair slicked back to reveal his forehead. The Suna kunoichi wore a dark purple gown, black designs dancing the bottom of the dress that looked striking similar to Shikamaru's clan. Her hair was down from its normal four tailed cut, slightly wavier than one would have guessed.

"Hey, you two!" Ino waved her unhitched arm to the duo, who looked up and smile at the pair approaching them. As soon as they were standing in front of one another, it was time to head into the restaurant! "Now I don't want any more arguing from you two! This is supposed to be a happy event!" Ino said in a clipped tone, as she clung to Chouji's arm.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Chouji's apologetic smile, as Temari's brow rose at being ordered by the younger girl. The dark haired man watched as her lips suddenly pursed into an uncharacteristic pout. He gave an airy laugh as she subconsciously followed the fairer blonde's action, sliding her own arm into the bow of his arm. "A little bossy, isn't she?"

"More like a little bitchy…."

"Why do you think I thought the two of you would get along so well?"

"Do you want me to hurt you?"

"Must you prove that my father is a liar and—"

They had been whispering as they had followed behind Ino, as Chouji checked the reservations. Shikamaru had stopped due to the icy glare his teammate was giving him. Carefully pulling his hands out of his pockets, he raised them into an "I surrender" fashion. The flower-shaped demon was quickly replaced with Ino's smiling face once again. He sighed to Temari as the girl's attention was placed back onto her boyfriend.

"Looks like we're gonna have to stop the bickering for tonight, woman."

"….if I can't do it with you, can I do it with her?"

"Remember that time I told you about Lee and Naruto getting drunk off of "holy water"? Just you two sober would be ten times worse than that—I don't think the village would ever recover." Temari covered her laugh as a flicker of fear over took his face before rolling her eyes and ending the conversation.

Both boys pulled out their chairs for their dates once they had arrived at the table. "Thanks Nara," and "Thank you Chouji," were their thanks, a curt nod and smile their replies. The drinks and appetizers were ordered quickly when their water arrived to serve them for the night.

It was at that moment that Shikamaru excused him from the table and sauntered off towards the entrance, something about a surprise. Ino did the same but said it was to check her makeup. Chouji's mind instantly made some rather unsettling assumptions in the moment that they rose out from their chairs.

It couldn't be that—"Don't even go there, Cho," Her voice interrupted his thought before it finished forming. Leaning towards him, Ino had moved herself to his side, so that way her mouth was near his ear. She always seemed to be reading his mind without even having to use family's jutsu. Was he that easy to read?

"I wasn't," He said, looking away from her. Her smile was smaller than the ones he had seen earlier before she pressed her lips against his cheek, one hand holding his chin so that way she was facing him.

"I'm sure you weren't," She said, falsely sweet and accusing, before turning her heel and heading towards the bathroom. His eyes followed her—oh how he hated to see her go, but love to watch her leave. "I heard that, Amichi!" A tiny laugh followed the low whistle that had passed his lips.

Turning his head, he found that Temari had been watching the duo with a warm smile, chin resting in her palm. "So, "Cho"," Temari's eyes had flicked to Ino and then back to him, "No offense to you, but what how exactly did you fall for a girl like her?"

Ino exited the restroom with a content sigh. To her dismay, her bladder had decided it needed to be empty at the exact moment she entered the facility. So part of her contentment was due to relieving herself, the other in knowing that her makeup was just as perfect as it was when she had ran out of the house.

Suddenly, she stilled all the while narrowing her eyes. Even from where she was standing, Ino could see Chouji talking rather animatedly with Temari. He rarely talked like that when it was just them alone, why was it so easy for him to act all buddy-buddy with Temari? And then, as if to add salt to an opening wound, the appetizers arrived at their table.

The platinum blond gritted her teeth as she recognized that her boyfriend had _that _look on his face, the one in which he was aiming to get the first and best piece of a miniature meal. But that wasn't brought about Ino's teeth-grinding as she headed towards the table: it was that similar, almost predator smile that had etched on her face. She meant to challenge Chouji head on; something Ino always refused to attempt, but it wasn't due to her lack of confidence.

"_Ahem,_" Neither looked up at her as she stood in front of the table, both arms crossed against her chest. Instead their eyes were focused on each other as if they were fighting a battle to the death, the two sets of chopsticks locked into each other. The light above flickered, causing Ino to think that she saw sparks flying between the mock-glares.

Sighing rather loudly, Ino effortlessly plucked the morsel they had stuck in-between the utensils and popped in her mouth. This broke both their attention from their match, both now focusing on the girl who had interrupted her match. Chouji quickly stood up and pulled out her seat. Ino thanked him, her terse tone going unnoticed by the large man, though not by the woman watching them. A flicker of a smirk crossed Temari's face as Chouji reseated himself.

"Wow," She stated, catching both their eyes on her, "I didn't think you were serious, but man, does she have you whipped. You're leash seems tighter than that sword-flailing brat's on her boy, and he actually _is_ a dog."

Chouji gave a nervous chuckle, taking a sip of his drink as his cheeks stared to redden from embarrassment. His eyes widened and he had to attempted not to choke on his drink as Ino hissed an "Excuse you?" at their company. Cough slightly as his placed his glass down, his eyes went from Ino's frosty blues—that explained why it suddenly got cooler in here—to Temari's mischievous brown.

"Chouji was just telling me how you can be a little—how'd you phrase it again?—demanding of him?"

"I only ask of him what I know he can handle. And it's not like I go around barking orders—"

"I'm sure you don't, Barbie," Chouji was about open his mouth to speak as felt Ino bristle besides him. If it was one thing worse than calling him the "f" word, it was calling Ino by that nickname. All hope of ever remedying this situation was suddenly abandoned as a dark look clouded Ino's beautiful face.

Temari paid it no mind, continuing on with her comment, "But don't you think it's rather rude to treat him like his you're giant plush doll?" Temari once again rested her chin on her open palm, fingers tapping it as she tilted her head ever so slightly to wait for Ino's response.

To Chouji, it was if their table was isolated from the rest of the world. The air was suddenly thicker as a deathly silence hung in the air. And then…there was nothing…for Ino's face shifted into the nicest fake smile any of them had seen (she picked it up from a certain artist back when they were dating, briefly).

"At least I'm not dating a lazy slacker who—"

"What did I do now, Ino?" The three of them blinked simultaneously at the drawling voice that cut her off. Shikamaru had arrived, as usual, right before disaster truly struck. "Or rather what did _she_ say?" He took his seat, shooting Temari a pointed glare—who just gave him that familiar smile, this time attempting to act like a paragon of innocence.

"Where the _hell_ were you?" Ino demanded, rather annoyed that he hadn't been here to help his girlfriend watch her mouth.

"I was starting to get bored pissing off, Ino here. You're right she is easy to tick off if you know what to say." Temari said with a light laugh. Shikamaru graced Ino with an apologetic smile, which she did not return in the slightest.

"I needed to get this," He whipped out a tiny black box, "So that way I could do this, since I know my two best friends would be mad as hell if they weren't here for this." Everyone's eyes widened.

Temari hitched a breath at the sight of the earrings resembling Shikamaru's, the ones that Asuma gave to them all. It could only have one implication. Instead of jealously, a giddy feeling swelled inside of her and a smile graced her face.


	25. Where The Sunshine Grows

**The Orange Fox And The Lioness:** _Where The Sunshine Grows_

Pupil-less eyes blinked in confusion. Who would do such a thing like this? It was a question that was on her, as well as her fellow classmates, mind. Hinata was hardly paying attention to the lesson about chakra control. The large container full of sunflowers sitting before her was currently distracting her.

It didn't help that every time her young mind would attempt to bring her to focus, she would always end up making eye contact with another one of the girls. The only thing the shy girl could do in that situation was look away, hide her blushing face behind the plants. The heiress couldn't help but remember the others reaction to the gift. There had been such a chatter surrounding a wall flower like her. Everyone was full of questions and comments, most of which she had ignored because 1) she was too embarrassed to speak, cheeks redder than a cherry and 2) her mind was still trying to wrap on who could have possibly given them to her.

The thing that was the most surprising about the flowers happened to be the date. December 27th. Her birthday…

Now the only person who knew what today meant was Iruka-sensei, and it was a fact of life that he would wait until class was dismissed to wish her well (and spare her anymore of the spotlight for the today). It certainly wasn't Ino-chan, the only girl she was considerably close too in the classroom. The blonde had mentioned that her mother's flower shop didn't carry glass vases with sun spirals on them…

Her mind started to wander a little as she rested her chin in her hand. In her head the image of a young blond boy was appeared. She smiled a little to herself, but then it disappeared because the culprit couldn't possibly have been—"Naruto!" Iruka shouted, causing Hinata to break her train of thought! "Wake up!"

A piece of chalk flew past her head striking said boy in his exposed forehead. She turned to face him as soon as he awoke with an indignant cry! Their sensei ordered him out of the room for falling asleep, and though the child started mumbling as he stood up, he wore a rather large smile. The door shut behind him and the class restarted for everyone except Hinata.

She was in shock, for in the moment Naruto had left the room, he had casted a glance. He gave her a single nod toward the flowers and a wink of an eye. Her hand had instantly covered her mouth as she stifled a gasp and Hinata's cheeks were flushed crimson as she remembered what he had told her: _"Don't worry, I'll fix this! It's a promise and I never go back on my promises!"_

Two years previous was the first time she had met him really, before the bullies. Young Naruto had once again got himself into trouble and was on the run. The merchants he had taken from could only here his laughter, but was in a slight panic knowing that the adults would catch. So this time he'd try and throw them off!

Instead of going right, the blond made the snap decision to go left. He giggled quietly at the cries of 'he went this way!' as the footsteps faded in the distance. The boy gave a quick look back before sounding colliding with something hard! Naruto blinked several times as he landed on his but before realizing that he had run into a wall.

A grin suddenly spread across his face. He didn't know where it led, but maybe wherever it could hide him in case someone came this way! Climbing the wall with a little difficulty, he soon had on leg on the other side of the barrier. Before he jumped down he stuck his tongue out at his pursuers.

He landed feet first, brushing dust off his blue and orange hoodie. Naruto's smile widened as he began to laugh to himself. That is until his ears twitched slightly and he caught the quietest of whimpers. Naruto's normally blinding smile dissolved into a frown as his chuckle got caught in his throat. He turned around slowly to find a girl his age, watching him with a pair of the biggest, clearest eyes he had ever seen.

'_Her eyes are so weird. Is she blind?' _The young boy had thought to himself. He took a step towards her waving his hands, only to have her take a step backwards and cringe slightly. Okay so she could see him. Now the question was did she fear him just like—was she tearing? Why was she doing that? He hadn't done anything but stand there and now she was point to his feet.

Naruto looked down and lifted a foot. Oh. Oh no. Underneath his feet were white flowers, lilies. He hadn't meant for that to happen! It was an accident! Surely this girl knew that. He looked up at her and gave her an uneasy smile, hoping that it would placate her. Though this being Naruto, it had the opposite effect and only provoked her to start crying. So what to do now in a situation like this? Panic, of course!

"Wait! Stop! Please don't cry!" He took a few rushed steps towards her—cringing slightly every time he accidentally stepped on more flowers—little arms flailing frantically. Naruto was now a few feet from her and the cries lessened to sniffles now. She had raised her head, small fists rubbing her tear-stained eyes clear and looked up at the boy before her. Naruto stopped because her eyes were actually kind of pretty up-close, tinted slightly lavender. He lowered his hands, sliding them into his pockets and looking at the ground before mumbling with a pout, "I'm sorry."

Hinata smiled at the apology, since not many people she came in contact to her were nice of their own accord. He never looked up out of shame though and never saw her smile. Before she could say anything to him, the sounds of footsteps were quickly approaching! Naruto's head snapped up at the sound, fear slipping into his features.

Soon enough members of the young Hyuuga's family arrived to find the forsaken "Nine-Tails" standing with their future heir. Being who he was, the blonde went out kicking and screaming as they grabbed him quickly. The last thing he said before was his promise that he had made to her.

"It took him forever to choose what flower to grow for you," Hinata blinked again, taken from her daydream. Iruka was standing beside her, the class all but empty but the two of them. She colored red, her hands going her lap and squeezing them tightly. Her teacher smiled at this reaction for the obvious reasons.

"Nothing would grow for the first few months when he tried, but one day these happened to spring to life. That kid's eyes were so bright with awe at the sight that he created life, he became determined to grow more. You should see his garden, Hinata, he has so much to take care of that's all his. 'I'm gonna make this a place where I can grow everything!'"

"I didn't know that he'd leave it on your desk though, for all to see. Naruto seems to not notice how you don't like too much attention to yourself." His smile was uneasy like Naruto's had been, eyes giving a crinkled smile of apology. Iruka put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him tentatively. She returned the gesture, as he wished her a happy birthday.

When he offered to help her take the gift home, she merely shook her head. She knew that once she got home, she'd press all but one of the flowers for her collection. For the next couple of days, she wore the sunflower in her hair for weeks on end, brighter than any of her classmates had seen her.


	26. Fathers And Daughters 1

The Red Fox And The Dove: Fathers And Daughters 1

The doors to the dojo swung back, the sound echoing like thunder. Two sets of pupil-less eyes, the elder a snow white, the younger a milky brown. Neji Hyuuga raised an eyebrow at the dark skinned woman that stood in the doorway. It was the dark scowl on her face that caught his attention, as it was rarely present nowadays what with her patience stretched thanks to her rowdy husband. But what could have caused this?

"Karui," he started slowly, drawing her attention to him. "What do we owe the pleasure?" Her golden eyes locked with his before they flickered over to the child in the room. Ignoring the greeting completely, she strode over the young girl and crouched down so that they were both eye level. The kunoichi who hailed from Kumo thrusted out her arms before the child, waiting till she was imitated to gently pushed back the child's sleeves.  
>Karui's eyes narrowed slightly at her discovery, before softening them up as she looked the girl in the face. Tucking a loose part of her brown hair behind her ear, Karui forced a smile. "Shana," the young Hyuuga loosened her body as her name was spoken, the veins in her eyes relaxing, "Auntie Karui needs to talk to your Papa for a bit. Your mom should be waiting in the kitchen."<p>

Nodding, the six year old kissed the woman on the cheek before running to hug her father's leg and scampering out of the room. Just before Shana's left the room, Karui stood to crack out her neck. The door shut softer than it had previously been opened, and when it clicked Neji folded his arms inside his sleeves.

He spoke first as she turned to face him: "What is it that you wish to talk about that permits that my daughter not be present?"

Karui cocked a fist on to her hip and sighed. "Because she _is_ the reason we need to talk. You're pushing her to hard, Neji, the bruises riding up her arm is more to that fact."

"Karui, it is just minor training. Through hard work—"

"'_She'll be able to do great things'_? You really set yourself up for that, Mr. Destiny?"

"Excuse you?"

The redhead sauntered over to Hyuuga leader, looking at him in the eye. Neji did not move a muscle as he returned the glare. The air was still between them for a moment as they measured each other up.

"Oh don't sound so offended, Neji." Karui backed down surprisingly with a smile, "It's a nickname I picked up from your dearest brother-in-law. Besides from what I heard from Tennie, you used to be really obsessed with fate. That is before a certain blond idiot K.O.'ed you with one hit—"

Neji sighed, returning the smile slightly. "What is your point in all this?" In the instant he asked that question, the anger flashed into her eyes again and he frowned.

Before he could move, her sword—where the hell had she been hiding it?—was at his throat. She was faster at the draw than his wife, he noted. "That I know who you were before Whiskers knocked some sense into you and why because of Tenten. Because of the stories of Hinata's childhood, I will _not_ have you repeat what happened to her Aunt with Shana." She hissed at him, the blade inches away from jugular.

Neji's eyes widened, not because of weapon that threatened his life, but for—"Why has not Tenten ever told me that she worries that I am becoming like my uncle?"

"If she did would you listen?" Good point. "Besides, you'd recognize it if she attempted this with her. You've been married since you were kids right?" His ears went pink at the edges and Karui gave a playful smirk as she sheathed her weapon. "She is my sister in arms, which makes me Shana's Auntie. And there is nothing more important to me than the ones I call family."


	27. Surprises

**The Husky And The Hound: Surprises**

"Should we really be attempting this? You know how she gets as well as I do, Hana."

Kiba Inuzuka eyed his elder sister carefully, as he rested his back against the counter. The kunoichi paid him no mind, clicking on the oven light.

"How many times do I have to tell you, brat, not to worry?" Kiba was about to snap at her for calling him a brat—he was 30 years old for Kami's sake—when the women whom they had been speaking about entered the room.

Both siblings froze at the sight of her still, despite the fact that they were the Alphas of the clan. Though, at the moment it most likely had to do with the bemused and knowing smile that they had come to fear overtime.

"Worry about what?" Tsume asked her children, eyes flickering from the youngest to the eldest. Kiba reacted all too quickly, uncurling his body when it straightened out and he instinctually put his hands into his pockets. For the second his mother's orbs linger on him, Hana mouthed "Idiot!" with scowl before they were on her. Hana quickly averted her eyes back to the cake in the oven.

"Nothin' serious, Ma, just on how I'm gonna get the triplets' out the door for their first mission, knowing how clingy their mother can be to her babies."

It was then that Kiba's almost stopped for the third time his life—the first being when he had heard that Hinata had been so bold to put her life on the line for Naruto, the second when Karui had said yes in marrying him (or was it when she told him she was pregnant a month before?)—as he mother walked over to him and looked him in the eye, sizing up her son that now towered her. She sniffed him once and smiled her calm grin again.

"When are you going to learn to never lie to your mother, pup? If you aren't gonna tell me the truth it looks like I'll just have to ask my _favorite _daughter." Both visibly bristled at the decision, Hana rather protective of her title and Kiba for the obvious reasons.

"Honey!" Tsume called out into living room, as she turned her head away from Kiba with crossed arms.

"Yea, Mom?" Karui bellowed back. If it were one thing Tsume liked about her second daughter –hopefully it's not too surprising, but most clans didn't believe in in-laws. You're either family or you're not—it was that she had never need insistence in calling her mother. Though her other son had been a different story, calling her 'san' for the longest time. It took a one-on-one dinner (and maybe a threat or two) top finally get him to address her "properly".

"Could you come in here?"

It took a moment-Karui's scolding her in the background "Rex! Do _**not**_ bite your brother! Get off or do you want a spanking?"—before she entered the enclosed space, kids in tow. Rexaleon and Kieto were separated from each other by holding one of their mother's hands, Jasmine and her cousin Izumi Aurubume hanging from around her neck. The sword user instantly locked eyes with her husband, who looked scared shit-less. Not an easy feat, she knew. "Yes?"

Tsume's eyes were now on Karui, before she moved from her spot and picked up one of the boys in her arms and weighting him on her waist. Kieto suddenly became a little jealous of his brother and instantly went to his Aunt, Izumi following example and moving over to Kiba.

"What is it that your sister and this brat are hiding from me?"

Karui casted a glance to Hana that said "_You still haven't told her?" _which caused her finally sigh. Tsume watched her eldest child warily, her eyes slit with suspicion before her eyes went wide in surprise: "I was going to wait until you cut the cake as a present but….I'm pregnant. Happy Birthday, mom."


	28. Back In The Day

**The Snake, The Dolphin, And The Wolf: Back In The Day**

"ANKO!" Came an enraged cry from a young teen boy. He stepped out of the Academy's structure, his hands resting on his kneecaps as he leaned over to catch his breath. The purple-haired kunoichi spun on her heel, a good 20 feet away from him. Enjoyment danced in her eyes even at distance Iruka could notice that.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Head. Band." Each word was followed after a labored breath as he glared at the girl intensely.

"This?" She held it up carelessly, cocking her head slightly with a grin. "Nah, I think I'll keep it—that is unless you can take it away from me!" And with that, she stuck out her tongue and turned tail! Having finally caught his second wind, Iruka quickly charge after the girl. Once he was close enough, he gave a cry of anger before attempting to tackle her. She practically slithered out of his grip, back-flipping over him.

Anko jutted out a kick to his back, causing him to lose his and fall on his face. Somehow, she quickly turned him over and straddled his waist. His eyes widened, for the amused gaze that had been there a moment before vanished instantaneously. "Anko, get off of me," Iruka tempted not have his voice waver, but she only leaned closer to his face since she had caught the tremor.

"Not until you tell me who the _hell_ did that to your face." She hissed at him. He blinked at her, momentarily confused before his eyes crossed to the scar on his face. He knew fully and well how he got it, but if she were to find out who had been the cause of it, she'd—

"It was my fault."

Recoiling the fist she had made out of instinct, Anko looked up towards the nearby tree. Leaning against its bark in one of the lower branches was another young shinobi, his hair a snowy, almost silvery, white. His headband was tilted to the side, covering one of his eyes while a mask hid his mouth from sight.

'_Kakashi, don't—' _Iruka thought before a scream of "SCARECROW!" cut the air. Anko disappeared from a top of Iruka to running up the tree, the headband slipping from her other hand. Kakashi made not movement to stop her attack, but as soon as she was close enough, he free-fell off of the branch and landed perfectly on ground.

Anko made a couple of signs to summon two of her snakes, both of them speeding rapidly at her friend. This time he read didn't evade, letting the conjured beast to tie him up. Jumping down, Anko assumed the same postion she had with Iruka, Dispelling the creatures, her small hands when for Kakashi's collar. Nothing was said as the White Fang's son looked up at the girl who hovered over him. There was such sadness that he had never seen before in those eyes of hers.

It wasn't something that Anko needed to say but it was obvious that they were all she had now, just the two of these boys. In truth they were all each other had—Kakashi didn't really count the annoying beast that keep pestering him for a challenge—but that was why he had done his best to bring Iruka back to her, to him. It was because of the silver haired teen's efforts that Iruka came back alive, not unscathed but alive.

But Kakashi knew that Anko knew this. It still did nothing to sooth the guilt that was rising in the pit of his gut. He had left a constant reminder of the time he had _almost_ got another friend of his killed. They were all he had now and he need to protect them better than he had the ones before. He sighed to himself, laying the right side of his face lay on the ground before he wrapped an arm around Anko's waist. The second she was pressed against his chest was when the sobs of relief started.

Iruka stood behind the two of them, tying his headband on before crossing his arms over his chest. He was glad Kakashi had saved him in time even if it had left him with this scar. Granted people now called him "Dolphin Boy", but once he told Anko after he got herself together, she'd laugh her ass off first and then go on a hunting spree. They were all he had now, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	29. Changes

**The Hawk And The Rabbit:** _Changes_

How long had it been since he had used those eyes? It seemed almost a lifetime ago, when really it had only been a few months. He let out a tired sigh, only shadows visible beneath his bandages. Sasuke Uchiha rested his arms flat against the windowsill, one on top of the other. Crossing on his left leg over his right, he tilted his head ever so slightly to hear the birds chirping outside.

Then there came the opening of his door, the familiar calling of "Pardon the intrusion.", and the non-surprising act of no movement from him whatsoever. Almost something of a motif with them, he kept his back to her as the clicking of her heels meet his ears. It was always her, never anyone else….

Okay so that wasn't entirely true. Sometimes it was the old hag, others it was the ramen idiot, perverted sensei, or the ink-eyed freak. In truth, he didn't mind the company when it arrived. Well, now at least. The first two months had been so unbearable, that if his chakra network hadn't been limited to that of a starting genin, he would have harmed them all. He had come to his senses eventually though, that they were the only bonds he still had in the world.

She, though, was different because she was always there. Taking care of him; watching over him. He knew why, of course. All the other nurses were too worried for their safety to go near him. They were afraid of what he could do, what he stood for, what he had _become_. Really, though, she was too. Everyone was. The only difference was that she saw past her fear. She always could.

It helped, he assumed, that she wasn't the same girl he had left behind.

She had grown in the years they had been apart. Not just physically—not in _that_ way, though it's hard not to noticed that she had developed some rather nice curves and hips when he could see—but emotionally, mentally. She practically ran the entire hospital on her own, juggling appointments with patients, duties as a kunoichi, and the rare leisure time she got. She had trained for a ridiculous amount of time with Tsunade for his sake, as well as her own. He witnessed the enormous strength she now carried in her finger tips, having only heard Orichimaru whisper about his old teammates.

She was for all intents and purposes, a different person. For some reason, that worried him. What if with new girl came no forgiveness? Taking a moment of consideration, he then chuckled to himself. She had already forgiven him the second her the moment his head had hit her lap on the battlefield—no, the moment when they had locked eyes in Orichimaru's hideout. It wasn't actually her forgiveness he wanted, it was actually—

"And what exactly is so funny, Uchiha?" Uchiha. That's how she tried to separate herself from. He gave an 'hn', shaking his head in disbelief in how childish that façade was. Whenever she assumed he was asleep, she always would address him as Sasuke-kun as she watched him try to dream. Maybe she wasn't all too different, after all…

Judging by her voice, she was a few feet behind him. Despite the curious lilt in her voice, he couldn't help but imagine that her hands were on her hips, green eyes sagging slightly from a long day, while her lips were pouting for not being in the loop of his personal joke.

"Just thinking, Sakura," And he had made such good point by not even _thinking_ her name while she was in the room. Well so much for that. "All I was doing was thinking…" He trailed off into silence. In truth, it was the only thing he could do.

His power had been sealed off from him, his eyes still recovering, and even when they did heal, there was still the trial for his crimes arriving. Over and over again in his mind, he turned over the events of the past few years. He had been lied to, used, and betrayed. The best part was that there were only four people in the world that _didn't _want him dead.

Having gotten lost in his thoughts again, he was only brought back by the sudden touch of a hand over his. He hesitated as he looked up at her face, silently cussing to himself all the while. And Uchiha never has a moment of uncertainty…except when it came to her for some reason. In his mind's eyes he knew the exact expression she had on her face. Her orbs were soft and glowing with sadness, her brow lowered as she gave an uneasy smile.

'_I'm here,'_ she was saying, _'if you need me, I'm here for you.'_ He didn't say anything to this, just slipped his hands from hers before putting them in his pants pockets. Sasuke headed to the door, knowing that she was watching him with a hurt look on her face. He smirked once more. Some things never change. "Thank you." He all but whispered, exiting the room.


	30. Princess

**The Tiger And The Robin:** _Princess_

Lee, for first several months of their relationship, though she wouldn't look at him because she was embarrassed. Whenever he asked, breaking out into one of his cry a river faces, she would always blush and shake her head.

She never looked in him in the eye because she wasn't used to being treated so much like...well, like every little girl dreams they'll be treated one day by their Prince Charming. And she was too strong of a woman to admit it to him

So when his index finger unwrapped from hers on New Year's eve-it had become their gesture, something simple, something so insignificant and tiny-and he stood at her side with a face etched with so much pain and anger, she thought fast and stopped him in his tracks. Later that night, his foolish smile never left and he would continue to say that her kiss was what had sparked the fireworks that night.


	31. Women

**The Beetle And The Dear:** _Women_

"How is it that we ended up with two elder woman?" Shikamaru asked really to himself as he watched the clouds overhead.

"I'd say that it was the lack of attraction to the immaturity of the women that you associate yourself with. You also subconsciously feel the need to find a woman who meets both standards unknowingly set by your mother and teacher's wife: independent, yet caring; disciplined but gentle; patient, but not afraid to raise her tone at your occasional laziness."

Shikamaru eyes drifted some the cloud he has been focusing on to the tree above. Sitting with his back against the bark, legs stretched out along the branch, was Shino. Surprisingly, his coat was unzipped and hood was down revealing his chain-link mesh undershirt and black spiked hair. The sunlight still glinted off of his sunglasses though...

"Well that's troublesome," He huffed, as he looked back at the clouds, "Thanks for the analyzation by the way, Doctor Shino." Had Shikamaru kept his eyes on his friend a moment longer, he might have caught the Aburame's smirk. The question had obviously been rhetorical, but because Shino and Shikamaru understand and acknowledge that their intellect is slightly higher than everyone else's they usually answers those types anyway….

A moment past and-"You've done me. What about yourself?"

"I think I shall let you take on that task, if that's alright." Shikamaru grumbled something under his breath, before rolling his eyes.

"Due to your family's mostly secluded life style, you find yourself striving to break the norm. It's a constant struggle between wanting to keep the traditions you always known and changing yourself so that way you don't follow in their footsteps completely. Similar to me, you don't find any women who you deem immature and childish as attractive."

It was here that both locked eyes, as he continued to speak. "So you directed attempted to direct your attention to someone elder than yourself with a completely opposite personality. It just happened that this woman was your best friend's elder sister. I'd say that you have harbor your feelings for her since you were little, right?"

The slightest color appeared on his face as Shino glanced away. Shikamaru got a chance smirk this time, but he was not done. "That would explain the ladybugs that have been following her around since the Academy days."

"But I get it: she's unlike anyone you've ever known. Rough and rowdy, but completely calm when need be. Hana carries the Inuzuka craziness that forces you out of your shell little by little. You're driven towards her like a bumblebee to a flower; she's the exact opposite of you but also carries that mature air around her. And I'm sure her chakra tastes-"

"You do realize that you're dating the sister of the Kazekage, correct?"

"And you do realize you're dating the soon to be Alpha female of the wildest clan in all of the Five Nations, who also may very well be the elder step-sister of the woman who's like a daughter to the Eight Tails and niece of the Raikage?

"Checkmate."

"Indeed. So why do you think we have two of the loudest people in the Village as childhood friends?"


	32. Boyfriends

**The Red Fox And The Boar:** _Boyfriends_

"What's the romantic thing Kiba's every done for you?"

Amber eyes blinked before turning to look at the blond girl beside her. Karui sat a few feet away from her, underneath a red and white umbrella in a golden two piece. Ino lay out in the beach sun, her top straps loosed not leave behind tan lines.

"Why do you care?" The Kumo nin asked carefully. Ino propped herself on her elbows to turn her head properly at her new friend.

"Because I dated that bonehead for several months and I like to make sure he's treating you better than he did me."

_'Well at least she was honest,'_ Karui took a moment to recollect all their dates thus far, her face noticeably darkening the more she remembered. It was at this that Ino had a Chesire like grin on her face, practically ready to devour whatever Karui was about to tell her.

"It was after our third date, on the night before I was supposed to head back to Kumo. I was just packing my things, when all of a sudden I heard knocking on my hotel's balcony glass. Wouldn't you know it, it was the idiot himself."

Ino's grin slowly shrunk into a much softer smile at how Karui's face brightened. She tucked a loose strand behind her hair, the same color as her cheeks.

"I asked him why he was there, but all he said was 'Come on, I want to show you something.' and reached out his hand. I shook my head, telling him I had to leave in the morning, but took his hand anyway. He took me to this place, just outside the village, a waterfall where every night was pooled with moonlight even if there was no moon at all. It was here, he said, that was where is mother met his father one night; where he proposed to her..."

She laughed aloud, catching Ino off guard. "Of course, he was stumblin' over all his words at this point. He even had the nerve to say he wouldn't promise in such a 'cheesy way'. I almost hit for that, but he did promise that he'd write to me as often as he could."

Ino got back into her tanning position, as she lay her head on top of her hands trying to take in what Karui had just said. Kiba wasn't really known for his handwriting, even though she had read some of his poetry at one point in time that show he had a way with words. But the mere fact that he promised to write her, a girl in another village, was a big clue at just how serious he was about the Kumo kunoichi.

"What about you, blondie?" Ino blinked as she looked up to see Karui's smirking face. Ino tinged a bit before pouting. Great now her own quest for gossip was backfiring.

"It's not so much the big, flashy things with him since he's not that type of guy. He mostly focuses on the little things. He'll bring me lunch that he made especially to the Flower shop. If I go on a solo mission and end up in the hospital, he's one of the first to be in my recovery room besides my father."

"It's how he gets embarrassed when messing up something, when really he tries to make it perfect because he honestly believes I'm worth it. How he treats me like Ino the woman, the flower shop girl, not Ino the Kunoichi. Like when he tells me I'm beautiful, even on my worst days, I know that he means it from that six-sizes too big heart of his."

"Honestly, I wasn't the nicest to him growing up, and yet he never found a reason to despise me, to write me off as another one of those shallow girls. He was always by my side, whether I wanted him or not. I'm just lucky enough that I noticed soon enough that he was the one. I'm so happy that he cares about me because I truly do-"

"Ino!" Came a bellowing call from the distance. Ino sat up to turn in the distance of the voice, making sure her top didn't fall into the sand. Karui looked in the same direction, crawling over to tie the top one. Chouji was carrying four coolers, two on each shoulder, as Kiba had three watermelons and a wooden sword. A little ways behind them was everyone else, and the two girls looked at one another. 'We'll finish this later.' was what was understood as the stood up and ran towards their friends.


	33. Oblivious

The Orange Fox And The Ferret: Oblivious

"Wow."

Naruto turned around at the voice coming from the door. Upon seeing that it was Temari, he jumped up from the hotel bed.

"What?"

"I just can't believe how dense you can be, honestly." She leaned her shoulder against the doorframe, crossing her arms.

"Wait wait?" He gave her his infamous look of not understanding. Temari shook her dirty blond head as she smirked. And this guy was going to be the future Hokage. Kami help them all.

"Hinata."

... "Oh."

Temari blinked at sudden change that had happened in his face. That confusion of her statement, the surprise of her arrival, all of that was instantaneously replaced with emotions she wasn't used to seeing on the Konoha nin's face. Pain, regret, and doubt. All of this from one name.

And true be told, seeing him like this, it actually hurt her. He was after all her baby brother's best friend, maybe only true friend in the world. Maybe she shouldn't have brought it up. And Nara was always getting on her about her mouth, one of these days she should probably listen to him.

"Naruto, I didn't mean to-" Temari shifted herself, elbows at her side as if she was going to hug him.

"It's fine. All that matter is that we're together now right?" Naruto then gave her a reassuring smile that she had done anything wrong-but it seemed so sad-as he stretched his arms above and behind his head.

Temari froze, and despite her good intentions to fix the situation that she had created, smiled. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

It was then that both their stomachs growled rather loudly.

Naruto looked down and then up at her. "Want to go get lunch?"

Temari laughed at how nonchalantly he had asked it.

"Sure. Oh and for the record if you dense, Nara's is your Village idiot and Gaara's got granite for brains."


	34. Words

"What the hell happened to you?" Kiba flinched at the volume of her voice. His movement was enough for the red fang pendant to bounce. There was anger there on her breath but also a gentle curiosity. He was pretty banged up what with his black Konoha High uniform disheveled and tore and a few visible cuts and bruises on his face. Was that a black eye starting to darken? _'How bad is it hurting?'_ she was really asking as she crossed her arms. There was worry in her eyes, guilt starting to weigh heavily in his heart.

"It's nothing," He replied while averting his eyes from her gaze, as he slid his broken fingers into his pockets. _'I'm fine. Please don't look at me like that.'_

She pressed a hand on his cheek, trying to get him to look at her. Her hand went over a cut, the wounds still fresh. Karui pulled away, biting her lip, for Kiba still wouldn't meet her. Something must be very wrong. He was always getting lost in her eyes: _"They're like gems full of sunshine,"_ he had said on their first outing.

"Then sit, boy." She gestured to the bench behind them. The park they were at was their little hideaway, their own little secret. _'I'll stop when you give me reason to,'_ was under-toned.

Kiba grunted as he set himself down. He watched her back as she set down her equipment back, being careful with her kendo gear. She squatted down, her red, black, and white plaid skirt bouncing as she adjusted herself. Her top was a golden yellow vest and white button shirt combo with a red ribbon placed on the middle of her chest. It was funny just how clean she looked, given her violent streak was probably worse than his.

The summer uniform for Kumo was definitely different than his. What caught the eyes of most people, his gang especially, had to be the black sash around her left uppermost arm reading "Committee." How the hell had he ended up with a girl like—ow. Shit, her wipe stung. Karui had used alcohol. She always had a ridiculous amount of medical supplies on hand at any moment and if he didn't know better, Kiba would have thought she was related to that Haruno girl.

"You know you're in danger of being suspended, right?" She ran it along his face, wary of his darkening eye. _'You promised not to fight anymore, unless it was actually necessary!"_ The redhead then placed some Band-Aid over various cuts. His eyes were focused on something overhead now.

"Yeah, yeah," _'I'm sorry, honest.'_

He subconsciously grabbed his right arm with his left as she hover over him, inspecting his eye. She, of course, had noticed that he had been holding his arm when he walked up to her. Karui gave a huff to move her hair out of her face, eyes never stopping to get him to look at her. "Lift up your sleeve."

He hesitated, eyes now trained on her for the first time today. Getting frustrated with his lack of movement, she did it herself. As soon as she did, though, she instantly regretted the decision. A gash was on his lower arm, palm side. The cut certainly didn't look like something a Band-Aid could cover up. She looked back and forth between him and the cut, his eyes closed now but his face grim at the pained and shocked look she wore.

"Tell me what happened." _'Now!'_ Her voice wasn't above a hiss but the finality in her tone not something he could tip-top around.

"I was going around the city with the boys, when I came across your brother. Some punks were messing with him, but the guys and I stopped 'em before they could do any damage. We were about to leave, when one of those asshole brought you up. I dunno, it pissed me off to even hear your name coming from their mouths. So I got my crew to get Omoi outta there while I took care of business. Turns out one versus seven aren't the best odds. Roo, what are you doing?"

Karui was untying her bandana. Her hair fell against her back, as she began to tie the cloth around the wound. Kiba's eyes widened, knowing what it meant when she took off her trademark head piece. "Roo, I'm good." _'Do not do what I think you're about to.'_

As he had thought, she pulled out her wooden sword from her bag- it was no neighborhood rumor that she always had it on her. He hadn't even needed to see her face to know just how serious she was. This was not going to end well for those guys if she found them, especially with that fury in her eyes.

"I did it because I love you."

She stopped. No other words to listen for or take away this time. But he couldn't have? Karui turned to face him, his eyes just as soft as when he's playing with his dog or tussling his hands through her hair when he think she's not paying attention. She just honestly never thought he'd say it first.

"I just got so angry at what they were saying, that all I saw was red. I didn't mean to break our promise, but as soon as those bastards spoke your name and said what they did, nothing else mattered to me than to get back at them for you. And I did because I think I rea—" She cut him off, catching his lips in her own by having moved while he started rambling and looking about. His face turned the same shade as his blood, all the way up to his ears.

"I love you too," Karui whispered as she leaned back and somehow his necklace was her body. He was speechless, for the farthest they had gotten in even all this time was holding hands. His face seemed to redden even more at her words.


	35. Bravery Or Acts Thereof

For being the strongest shinobi in the village, Naruto was only afraid of three things: ghosts, an angry Sakura, and his possible in-laws. After the war had ended and everyone returned home—Team 7 dragging a certain bastard back home—Naruto had finally answered Hinata's confession. He had been nervous, not sure on how she would respond to him not answering her as soon as possible.

He had pulled her aside during a family outing, telling her honestly that he had never been in a relationship but would be delighted to go out with her. If she was still willing to have, that is. Instead of her fainting, the girl's face flushed the same color as his Ma's hair. And then came the tears of joy. The problem was, Hinata's father and cousin had been watching from where they stood with the Byakugan, and at the sight of tears had asummed the worst.

Naruto spent the next week or so in the hospital, the two Hyuugas having been extremely through in shutting down all of his chakra deposits and giving him a beating. Hinata visited him every day, always apologizing when she entered his room. She would then proceed to feed him lunch she made herself—homemade ramen—which surprised him greatly on the first day.

The heiress rarely left his side, even when Sakura came to check up on him. The only times she had left was for a family meeting or if Karui or Karin stopped on by. The second he was released, Naruto rushed find Hinata and take her out. His cousins gave him several ideas for their first night out, the bastard stopping by on afternoon to tell him not to go over the top as he normally did.

Having used Sage mode to find her, Naruto headed toward her mansion-like estate. Both Neji and Hiashi were outside, waiting to greet him when he arrived. The look of fear that was carved into the blonde's face would have been something to laugh at if it weren't for the Hyuuga's stern faces.

Having escorted him to the main room, Hiashi had introduced Naruto to the Hyuuga family swords while laying down a few rules for dating his daughter. Neji, in turn, told his comrade all about the Hyuuga's secret torture methods that even members of the Interrogate Corps were afraid to speak of. It was safe to say Naruto was terrified of Hinata's family members. Between their threats and Sakura's promise of hospitalization via her own hand, the knucklehead was sure not to have a foot out of line when it came to Hinata.

Their first date—a picnic and some shopping—went off without a hitch. Hinata was in a constant state of bliss for their first several dates and it was clear to everyone that Naruto was happier now than he had ever been. Still she did not ignore the slight twitch he had seem to develop every time he visited her home, came across Neji on the street during their outings, or when he was waiting for her to arrive with her father.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" She had asked, her hand swinging in his as they strolled down the street. He would look at her with his azure eyes then glance away with a chuckle. Naruto would then rub the back of his head and say it was nothing. Hinata knew what he said wasn't true, of course. She could read him like a book.

While she knew Naruto wouldn't tell her the truth as to not worry her, Hinata couldn't help but be curious. So she decided to see if any of their friends knew anything. It was always best to start with who she knew he confided to first. Karin wasn't able to take a moment to speak to her between reorganizing the Root division and (horribly) attempting to avoid a certain over-enthusiastic taijutsu specialist. Karui was busy between her ambassador duties and getting associated with the Inuzuka clan pretty closely. Shikamaru had similarly duties and was usually in Suna for a bit. Sakura was practically running the hospital while having been appointed Sasuke's "keeper".

So Hinata decided to pick Tenten, who she saw quite often thanks to her cousin and knew had a somewhat familiar bond with her boyfriend. Tenten laughed at Hinata's worry, telling her all about Neji and her father's death threats and lists of do's-and-do-not's for when it came to her. While Tenten was clearly amused by the whole ordeal, Hinata was thoroughly peeved as a girl like her could be.

When she joined her cousin for their routine morning spar the next day, Hianta kindly—pulling on a death smile she had learned so well from Kurenai—asked that he apologize to Naruto. Neji accepted the terms at the mention of baby photos and receded the threats later that day.

Now came the much harder challenge: her father. Hiashi argued that he only said those things to protect her. She argued that she was no longer a child, that regardless of Jiraya being his mater, Naruto was harmless and respected her wishes. Hiashi and Neji backed down and eased off of Naruto (quite proudly they would admit later).

Naruto became more comfortable at the Hyuuga household, beliving he had finally gotten over his fear whilst having no idea that his girlfriend had vouched for him. Months passed and it seemed that Hinata was to become a permanent fixture in his life. She certainly more time in his apartment, he realized one night. His face went red as his thoughts got away from him, turning on his side in his cot.

He had a certain question he wanted to ask of Hinata. First though, he thought it would be best if he asked her father before approaching her. Their conversation months earlier came to mind, but he had been without incident.

The next day, Naruto walked over to the Hyuuga compound. With every step, he became even more increasingly nervous. Naruto came across one of the branch members along the way, who he asked if it was okay to speak to Hiashi. The Hyuuga smiled with a "Certainly so," for the boy, in retrospect of Hinata becoming such a big part of his life, was constantly over at their estate.

"You wished to see me?" Hiashi asked as Naruto entered the space. Tea was being served as the blonde sat down.

"Yes," He answered, taking a sip before continuing, "It's about Hinata-hime,"  
>The clan leader smiled to himself about the nickname he had bestowed on his daughter a week ago. Still an eyebrow peeked itself upward in interest.<p>

"Is there something wrong with my daughter?"

Naruto choked on his tea at the question, hacking up the liquid with a loud cough.

"A-are you kidding? I couldn't wish for a more perfect girl." Hiashi watched the boy look past him to something he probably wouldn't even be able to see with the Byakugan. Naruto blinked and focused back on the man in front of him. He gave one of those lopsided grins he did so well, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The thing is, uh, I kinda have something to ask you—" The blade that had not been there moments ago was now an inch was from his nose. The blonde looked at it through crossed eyes and gulped. "IwaswonderingifitwereokayifH inatalivedwithmeforabit."  
>"Excuse me?"<p>

Naruto breath hitched in his throat at slight anger that had inched its way into Hiashi's calm voice. Somewhere in the back of his mind Kurama was laughing. How can someone who fought Madara Uchiha without flinching be so afraid of his girlfriend's father? He hated when the fox was right. Letting go of the held breath, Naruto's eyes steeled with his familiar resolve.

"I'm requesting to have Hinata live with me, if only for a little while. I've already found a large enough apartment that's close to here. And 'cause I've been working (and completing) so many high-rank missions lately, I've got enough money for both of us to live comfortable for a year." He closed his mouth shut as Hiashi's eyes bored into him. There was a long moment of silence. "Listen I know I'm only her boyfriend but—"

"You have my permission," Naruto gaped, blinking several times before actually noticing that the leader was smiling, "The Third and Fourth Hokage lived with their wives-to-be at young age before they married. Cohabitation worked wonders for their relationships, I hear. However I would like see this apartment before you ask her of such a big change. Also—" He tilted the blade ever so slightly so that way it would reflect the light. "While it is cute that you address my daughter as princess, you shall not treat her as someone who cannot fend for herself."

"If she returns home upset during your living engagement, I will assume you are to blame and hold you responsible." Hiashi pulled the sword away from Naruto, the smile on his face not really reaching his eyes.

"It must have taken a lot for you to come to me like this, considering my expectations set earlier on." Naruto nodded with a 'heh'. His biggest fear had been that Hiashi would have a horrible reaction to his request. "It always takes some sort nerve to talk with freely with the father of one's partner. That I know all too well."

"You?" Naruto's eyebrow rose in suspicion. Hiashi chuckled at the response.

"If there ever is a man who should be feared, it is Hinata's grandfather. There was a family legend surround him when I was young that he could stare into your soul and see any lingering spirits that surround you presently. He always sends chills down my spine every time we talked." Naruto gulped again, Hiashi's smile still not helping his uneasy. "Maybe it is time that you meet—"

"I-I just remembered that I have a thing to do with Kakashi-sensei. I have to, uh, go. Right now." Naruto scrambled to rise, bowing once before hustling out of the room. Hiashi chuckled again as the boy left, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. Tenten shouldn't have let it slip that Naruto was afraid of ghosts. Fight a ten-tailed chakra demon? No problem. Mention spirits of any kind? He runs away with all nine tails between his legs.

Naruto found Hinata's room rather quickly, and to his luck she was there. His girlfriend was surprised at first to see him, eyes softening and a smile easy onto her face at the sight of him. He grinned at her, kissing her on the cheek in greeting before pulling her into a hug. She giggled as she returned the gesture.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked him, knowing they hadn't any plans for today.

"I need a reason to see my girlfriend?" Hinata's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she looked up at him. She hadn't meant to sound accusing!

"No, that's not what meant! I—"

"I came to talk to your father."

Hinata's eyes widened but then narrowed a little. "Alone?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. She was so much more protective of him when it came to her father after learning what had happened. "Nothing bad happened. I just had a proposal for you that I wanted to pass by him first—" Naruto paused as he suddenly realized what it sounded like he was saying, watching as Hinata's face turned bright red. At least she hadn't—Hinata stepped away from him, suddenly walking off balance as she did. As she fell back to faint, Naruto all but dived for her.


	36. Uzumaki Family Sleepovers Part 1

Naruto grinned as he placed the last box down onto the floor. His shadow clones were already unpacking and placing things were they were supposed to go. There was just so much space in his new apartment, just what was he going to do with it all? Well, the first thing was to have someone visit him, of course!

Maybe it should be a certain raven-haired girl? Naruto's mind began to wander to steamier actions, but he shook them off. After wiping a finger underneath his nose, he realized that sort of thing should happen later. Maybe a party? That could be fun! Maybe even his newfound cousin would come and—OH!

Naruto's eyes widened as he was hit with a brilliant idea! That'd certainly be a great icebreaker for them! He raised his hands into a familiar sign, one more clone appearing.

Karin, at that moment, had been out buying groceries. Then she felt a warm chakra tailing her. She paused, turning her head as the signature approached her. Lo and behold it was her blonde cousin. He ran towards her with much haste, and when he stopped before her, she recongized that orange hue in his normally sky colored eyes. Really, she'd have to teach him easier sensory techniques, if they ever got a moment to practice.

"What do you want, Naruto?" There was a slight bark in her voice. Her cousin's mouth dipped into a small frown, whiskers bending downward on his cheeks a bit. Then he noticed that she was carrying bags, which he quickly took from her.

The redheaded girl didn't bother fighting him. The moment he had discovered that they were related, he insisted on doing anythng that made her life easier and help out where he could.

"That's what family's for, right?" The boy had said as he had helped her decorate her new abode just last week.

The guy, for all his power, was such a huge dork. To be honest, Karin loved that fact about him and found it suprisingly impressive.

"I was wondering," He asked her as they walked, "If you wanted to have a sleepover at my new place?" Sleepover? They weren't six anymore, ya know.

Karin sighed internally. Were they really going to let someone who thinks that sleepovers are the way to bond with long lost family members rule the village? But when Karin locked eyes with him and saw the sincerity of the question, how could she say no? Besides, it had seemed like ages ago since she had done something truly childish.

"What do I need to bring?" She asked, as she pulled out her key to her apartment. Naruto's face lit up as they climbed the stairs and she let him in.

"Only a pair of pajamas and a pillow! I'll take care of the rest!" He chimed with excitement as the placed her groceries on the nearest table. He then pulled her into a hug. Karin returned the gesture, as he very quietly said, "Thank you."

Karin smiled. He was such a very huge dork, but also a very sweet guy.

"You're welcome." And with that, as she had expected he was, the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It was hours later when Karin showed up at her cousins door in her purple flower pajama pants and white baggy t-shirt. She knocked on the door twice and waited for him to let her in.

Nothing happened for a moment, and then she heard footsteps rushing towards the door. Then, there was a a yelp of trouble and a crash. Karin couldn't help but roll her eyes. Klutz.

A moment later, the door opened to reveal a smiling Uzumaki. He was wearing a black t shirt with the recongizable orange spirall that was their clan symbol and orange striped pajama pants.

"Hi, cuz!" He greeted, stepping aside to let her in. Karin headed towards what she believed to be the living room, judging by the black couch sitting across from the TV. A gaint lavender lioness saw on one of the pillows.

"Nice pillow," She jeered, looking over the wide space. Karin could practically feel the blush radiating off of him as he came up beside her.

"It was a gift from that carnival awhile ago!" He argued, before shoving her lightly. "And as if your one to talk!" He had yanked her pillow from underneath her armput, a green tiger. It was true, she had gotten from the same event, some strange but gentlemanly kid with huge eyebrows winning it for her.

Naruto bounded off with his prize, Karin shouting for him to give it back. He laughed and told her that she'd have to fight for it. Karin took off one of her tiger slippers and chucked it at him, missing his head by inches.

They began to circle around the black furniture piece, when Karin got a bright idea to take Naruto's own pillow hostage. He gasped, not having thought she would do such a thing!

"Put Hina-chan down!" The teen whined. Karin laughed at him; he was such a little kid on the inside, even naming a stuffed animal at his age.

The two chased each other around the house until they were tired. With Hina-chan and "Naruto I am not naming pillow—fine, Bruce then." beside them, Naruto sat criss-crossed on the couch, toying with Karin's hair as she sat on the floor below them.

"Your hair's almost the same color as my ma's," He pointed out just above a whisper, expecting her to not having been paying attention. She heard him clearly, though, and gave a sad smile.


	37. Uzumaki Family Sleepovers Part 2

Karin got up to figure out how to exactly use his new television. Naruto disappeared into the kitchen and began to work on something—"I swear to Hokage, if it's instant ramen I am leaving and not coming back until you learn how to cook a proper food!"

Then there was a knock on the door. Who could it possibly be at this hour? Karin tested the air, but it wasn't anyone she recognized. She placed the remote on the coffee table in front of the couch before heading to the door. Whomever it was apparently was getting impatient, knocking again as Karin got to the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down, I'm coming." Karin checked her glasses on the bridge of her nose before swing the door open. Before her stood another redheaded girl. This girl was wearing white pajamas, little thunder cloud designs covering her from chest to ankle. Her arms were crossed as she looked surprised to see Karin here.

"Here for the Uzumaki Sleepover Reunion?"

The dark skinned girl grinned, but rolled her amber eyes all the same. "Whiskers invited me a couple of hours ago once he realized I was in the village for a while. It wasn't a that big deal for me to spend the night, so I figured 'hey why not?'. Besides how can someone say no when he looks at ya with those dopey eyes of his?"

Karin nodded, knowing well what she was talking about.

"I'm Karui, by the way, from Kumogakure. Didn't realize that I'd meet another family member so soon."

"Karin, formerly from Otogakure. Got your pillow?"

Karui showed that her pillow was strapped to her back via a sash on back. It was a large brown dog and looked a lot like—

"You got that from the carnival a while ago, didn't you?"

Karui read her tone and laughed. "Yea and I take you got one too?"

Karin stepped aside to let her new cousin inside, Karui taking noticed to the pillow pets on the couch. She smiled.

"I guess clan members think alike then,"

Naruto had finally finished whatever he had been concocting and entered the living room with a glass bowl in his hand. With his free hand he grabbed the remote and put it to DVD setting, theme music of a Princess Gale movie beginning to play.

He started humming to himself before looking up and noticing the new arrival.

"Karui!" He cried, excitedly!

Karui watched over for a hug, grabbing the bowl the second they separated. She munched down on the popcorn and chocolate mix and gave a slight moan of satisfaction.

"Hmm. Glad you listened to me about this I bet, aren't you Naruto?"

Naruto laughed, flopping himself onto the couch, Karui sitting in front of him and Karin at his side as the movie began!


End file.
